Just the Girl
by Shiori90210
Summary: Youichi Hyuuga has been through more nannies in a day than most rich boys in their whole lives.Finally his mom hires someone who perks his curiousity. As he and Mikan Sakura get closer the more he tries to push her on his brother. COMPLETE .
1. What are you thinking

_Hey everybody Chi-chan here_

_This is my second fanfic. Hope I get as much support with this as I did with the last._

Lots of Love

* * *

**_Chapter 1: What are you thinking_**

In an office building in the heart of Tokyo A woman with long black hair and teal eyes was pacing back and forth on the top floor.

"Narumi what am I going to do that's the fourteenth nanny this week." Mrs. Hyuuga said frantically. She was a beautiful woman thin black hair down to her back that was held by a headband.

"Well little Youichi can be a handful." Narumi said from his chair in front his boss and good friend. He was cute light blonde hair guy in a business suit.

"Handful? Ha no woman in their right mind would stay 20 seconds around my son." Mrs. Hyuuga said plopping into a her big blcak office chair.

"I have an idea why not have young teenage girls between 16 and18 take care of him."

"I tried that, but all the girls that showed up didn't know anything abot taking care of kids and completely obsessed with Natsume." she gave a frustrated sigh.

"I need a girl whose smart, pretty, can cook, clean and take care of my son," she said taking a long drink of her tea.

Narumi's face brightened. "Well there is someone who fills all those requirements. My student a couple years back Mikan Sakura, but she lives in Kyoto with nurse program for abandoned children."

"Well then if she agrees to be Youichi's nanny then I shall provide for her." Mrs. Hyuuga said perking up.

"I'll give her a call right now." he said rushing from the room.

Mikan Sakura

Age:16

Height: 5'8"

GPA: 4.0

Eyes:hazel/olive

hair: brunette

Bra:36 C

fan site hits: 10,576.783,123,374

Special Skills: Culinary, dancing, singing, acting, modeling(school for all of these she's not famous)

After 10 minutes he came back. "Her caretaker Mrs. Nakamura said that she will pack her right away. So I have decided to go fetch her tonight and bring her back here in the morning for you two to discuss things."

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

Narumi and Mikan were sitting in Mrs. Hyuuga's office waiting for her to say something as she shuffled around the papers on her desk. She was wearing a suit with her hair in a tight bun and her square glasses on.

She let out a sigh as she put the papers in a folder and walked over to a filling cabinet and put it in the third drawer. She walked to the front of her desk and half sat on it observing the girl in front of her. She wore a blue sun dress tha had a white floral design with a white sun hat that had a blue ribbon tied around it that sat in her lap. Beautiful brunette locks were in a side ponytail.

"I like her." she said to Narumi. "So young lady please tell me what you can do."

"Well my jii-chan taught me how to play the piano and I taught myself how to play the violin Asuka Nakamura that's my nurse, she taught me how to cook and clean and how to be patient with kids."

"She's hired." Mrs. Hyuuga walked back to her seat and took out her hair pin that made her black hair fall onto her shoulders and took off her glasses.

"So here's the thing I will have you live in my house and go to my son's school and pay you in exchange for you taking care of my son.Deal?"

"Deal." Mikan felt she had been helpful to the children in the nurse home for long enough.

* * *

**_Arriving at the Hyuuga House_**

Narumi and Mikan left the office with Mrs. Hyuuga reassuring her that everything will be taken care of. Mikan was nervous she didn't even know these people and she was about to live with them.

"It will be okay Mikan we'll get you to your room and uniform and give you a short test." Narumi said with a smile.

"What kind of test?" Mikan said getting out of the car.

"You'll see." Narumi said winking while he carried her suitcase up the front stairs.

The house was pretty big ok it was HUGE. She followed close behind Narumi as they walked up a huge staircase turned left and then another left and went down to the third door.

He opened the door and stepped into a beautiful bedroom. It had beautiful furniture even a t.v. with a DVD player. After her shock her eyes fell on some boxes that were on the study desk.

Narumi follwed her gaze. "Those are for you."

She walked over to the dsk and opened the boxes. Inside was a maids uniform, a school uniform that was red and black with a hat socks and shoes, in the other box was a laptop, and in the last box was a cell phone.

"Wow."

"Well shall we give you the tour." Narumi said.

Mikan nodded and put her hat on the bed and followed Narumi out.

After the tour of the house inside and out they went to the library to await the arrival of the Hyuuga's.

At about 3'o clock Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga came into the library to greet her.

"Hello again Ms. Sakura. This is my husband Kaito Hyuuga." patting her husbands knee.

"Very nice to meet you sir." Mikan said standing and bowing respectfully.

"No need to be so formal. It's very nice to meet such a respectful girl though." Mr. Hyuuga was tall lean and well built he had silver hair and ruby eyes.

"Arigato Hyuuga-san." Mikan said taking her seat again.

"Now Mikan this is a PDA it allows me to send you messages about stuff that need to be done daily and what I need done specifically. It also has Youchi's schedule and what he likes and dislikes in terms of food and habits. It also allows us to message each other. Youchi also has one to inform of things he need and school notices."Mrs. Hyuuga said handing Mikan the PDA.

Mrs. Hyuuga looked at her watch "Looks like the boys should be here soon you should get changed."

Mikan got up and went to her room and changed into her uniform. It was a pink off the shoulder curved dress (like a gown) that fell above the knees. It had white frills on the hem, around the neck, and a frilly bow that tied the white apron. It had pink and white flat boots. It also had a pink choker with frills on the end with a heart pendant attached in the center.

She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed she looked really pretty the outfit showed off her upper figure. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon and a white frilly bonnet on top to top it off. She sprayed some strawberry perfume on the exposed part of her chest(not clevage...yet).

She walked down the hallway and bumped into Mr. Narumi.

"Gomen ne." Mikan said.

"It's fine Mimi-chan." Narumi said. "Everyone's in the sitting room waiting for you. This way." Narumi said taking her hand and pulling down the hall.

The made a few turns and were outside the double doors to the sitting room.

"Ready Mikan-chan."

"H-Hai." Mikan still a little nervous.

"Don't worry you look really kawaii." Narumi said giving her a thumbs up.

Mikan gave him a big smile. Narumi knocked and the double doors opened revealing a big room with armchairs and 2,3 and 4 seater couches.

"Oh how wonderful it fits," Mrs. Hyuuga said getting up from the two seater where her husband was also sitting. She was now wearing a casual blue dress and blue heels. Her hair was in a ponytail with a blue band.

"Everyone this is Mikan Sakura. She's going to be taking care of you Youchi." Mrs. Hyuuga said placing her hands on Mikan's shoulders. A little boy in a big green arm with silver hair and teal eyes looked up at Mikan then back to his PSP.

"This is my eldest son Natsume," turning mikan towards a boy with raven hair and ruby eyes who was staring her dead in the eyes.

"These are his bandmates Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa and Yuu." Mrs. Hyuuga said pointing out each one as she called the names.

The four boys stood and walked over to her.

"This is the new girl at our school." Ruka said smirking.

Yuu just pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Nice to meet you."

"Man she's so cute!" Koko complimented walking around her like a vulture.

Mikan appeared with a lavender backround with pink roses and a gentle breeze making her clothes and hair sway.

"Yeah those boys at school are gonna need a leash." Tsubasa said then started howling like a wolf.

Mrs.Hyuuga wrapped her arms around Mikans shoulders protectively. "I'll put a leash on the two of you!" she snapped the four of them imediately took their seats.

_'Mrs.Hyuuga sure can be scary sometimes.'_

Mikan who was in shock was just staring into space and snapped out of it when Youichi suddenly stood up. Hands in his pocket no expression (like a mini Natsume KAWAII!!) He walked up to Mikan the room was silent. Mrs. Hyuuga unwrapped her hold on Mikan and took a step back.

Mikan was lost in the young boy's cold teal eyes.

_'These are not the eyes of a child more like eyes of a predator.' _she thought.

He stuck out his hand as if for her to shake. Her hands were clasped together in front of her so she took out her right hand and stuck it out timidly.

She grabbed his hand _'Why's it so quiet?"_ she thought almost panicking. He held her hand softly then tightened his grip and pulled her down on her knees in front of him. Her eyes were wide with surprised as she gasped.

He took his other hand out of his pocket and reached out for her face she watched him unable to move or speak. She stopped breathing as his hand passed her cheek he grabbed something.

As he moved his hand back she could feel her ponytail become looser. Then he tugged fast and her hair flew out behind her landing gracefully on her shoulders down to her lap and the rest trailed down her back to the floor.

He held the ribbon in front of her face then stuck it in his pocket. He then grabbed the hair the rested past her shoulder and tugged it gently letting it slide through his fingers.

Mikan was stiff as a board. As he put his hand on her cheek it was warm.

_'She's like a doll. Now she's my doll. I have something onii-san doesn't she's not a hag.Not like Sumire anyway that cow. I bet she'll be surprised when she gets back from Paris and I have a new toy. I bet I can get her real mad if I make this girl and onii-san fall for each other.' _

"She smells like strawberries." Mikan blushed and looked at the ground.

"I like strawberries." Mikan looked up to see the little boys back as he was beginning to walk away still holding Mikan's hand dragging her along. She stood up and jogged behind the boy who was pulling her.

She gave one final look at the people in the room all were smiling and waving except Natsume. She stared into his ruby eyes until she was out of the room.

_'A girl can lose herself in those eyes.' _she thought as she jogged as the boy was still puling her.

**_Natsume's POV_**

I stared at her as my brother pulled her out of the room. She has beautiful eyes and body I'll give her that. Youichi doesn't speak at all I wonder what's so different about this girl. I watched her hair trail behind it was up to her knees. That outfit my mom picked is preet cute. What does she smell like? Strawberries, huh? Youichi's favorite fruit and mine. I never really looked at a girl eyes before hers are hazel, but now their olive. Interesting. He played with her hair and made a sort of scene. I smiled inwardly what are you thinking little man.

What are you thinking?

**_End POV_**

* * *

_This is my christmas present to you all._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN_

_and to those who don't celebrate Christmas think of this as a late or early birthday present_

_HAPPY BELATED or HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY MINNA-SAN_

_hehe Ja-ne_

_did you like?_

_Review and tell me please._

_Lots of love and Christmas cheer_

_Chi-chan (mwah)_


	2. Kiss of life

_Hey, Hey, Hey Chi-chan of course_

_I'd like to say thanks to all of you that reviewed and ask you to keep it up!_

_Hope you like Chapter 2_

_I'm trying to make them long probably with alot of cliffie's because I'm showing my dark side._

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Kiss of Life_**

**_A week later_**

Youichi was sitting in the living room watching t.v. next to the window that looked over the yard. Outside was Mikan hanging some sheets on the clothes line. One of the sheets was flying away. He watched her run after it screaming.

_'Idiot.' _the young boy thought turning his attention back to the television.

45 minutes later Mikan came into the room.

"You-chan lunch is ready." Mikan said smiling. He jumped off the chair and walked past Mikan out of the room with her following close behind.

_**In the dining room**_

Natsume and co. meaning his band were all sitting at the table eating different lunches. Mikan picked up Youichi and sat him in the chair across from Natsume. The table was long and had different platteers of food going down the middle. Mikan picked up the platter she had set for Youichi

Youichi's lunch consisted of yakizakana (grilled fish), oyakodon(rice with egg and chicken on it), yakitori (grilled chicken pieces on sticks), nikujaga(serving of meat and potatoes), rice balls and a glass of sprite. Natsume watched as she placed a napkin under his chin and cut his Yakizakana into small bite size portions.

"I don't like the head." Youichi said flatly.

"Hai." Mikan said and chopped the fishes head off and placed it in an empty side dish.

She broke apart his chopsticks and handed it to him. She held the silver serving platter down in front of her. She watched him eat for ten minutes and then turned her attention to the four teenage boys who were saying something about a concert next week before school starts.

"Eat." Mikan snapped her attetion back to Youichi.

"Eat." he said again not looking at her, but focused on his yakitori.

"Hai." She sat down in the seat next to him and at the bowl of ramen and rice balls in front of her.

After a few minutes of eating a man came in supposedly the butler came in with a blank expression.

He tried hard to smile, but failed miserably.Instead he made a constipated smile that was kinda scary.

"Lady Shouda." he forced out.

**_Mikan's POV_**

Youichi dropped his glass of sprite on the floor and everyone in the room seemed to have froze with food in their mouth. Except Natsume who was still chewing looking blankly at Youichi or was it...me?

'What the heck is going on' I thought. I wiped my mouth and got out of the chair to help Youichi.

I looked around and they all stared at the door.

"Boujor ma cheri's I'm back from Pari"(hello my dears I'm back from Paris) a girl of about my age walked in wearing a dark green mini skirt, matching green knee high high-heeled boots, black spaghetti strap top that exposed clevage and a black french hat that was on top her shoulder length greenish black hair. She had shimmering green eyes. She wore expensive looking jewelry silver hoops with a diamond necklace and a silver diamond watch on her right wrist.

She twirled around in the doorway a while longer wanting to show off her outfit.

"NATSUME-KUN!!!" she screamed before running over to him. She sat on his lap bouncing up and down slightly from excitement.

"Did you miss me? A whole month without your favorite girl must've been torture." She hugged around his neck. Natsume looked bored out of his mind not paying any attention to the girl on his lap.

The other members of his band snickered.

"You're such a cow." Youichi said sipping sprite from a new glass I gave him. I bent down to wipe the sprite off the floor. Thank god it was only a little bit. The butler who announced Sumire came over and swept up the glass.

I collected the used dishes and placed them on the platter I had. An woman who couldn't be more than 28 wheeled in a trolley that had sweets on it. I eyed it lovingly it looked so good just like in the commercials.

She placed two strawberry covered cakes in front of Youichi and me. I put the platter down on the empty space on the trolley. She smiled at me and I returned it before sitting and turning my attetion to my cake.

"Who are you?" Sumire said suddenly.

I was surprised by the question luckily Youichi took over.

"None of your business." putting some cake in his mouth.

Tsubasa and Koko got up.

"Aww come Sumire you didn't hear about our new pet and Youichi's new toy." Tsubasa said teasingly.

"Yeah. Here Mikan-chan." Koko said putting a cookie halfway in my mouth. As I held it between my teeth having no clue what was going on he bit the half that was sticking out. His lips brushed against mine I blushed crimson. It wasn't a kiss, but it was close to it.

Then Tsubasa licked off the crumbs that were near the corner of my mouth. I blushed harder if it was possible.

Natsume was giving the two a death glare of the century. I couldn't get why.(baka)

Then I saw Youichi look at me with a blank expression there was some cream near his mouth so I leaned over to him holding his chin and licked it off with the tip of my tongue.

**_End POV_**

As her tongue touched his face Youichi had a tint of red rush across his face. There was a yellow backround with red roses. (KAWAII)

Sumire exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? DON'T YOU LICK MY NATSUME'S BROTHER YOU...YOU..BEGGAR." she screeched.

Mikan who was oblivious to this took a hankie out of her pocket and wiped the spot on Youichi's face that she licked.

"Gomen ne demo I had to lick you so it wouldn't be sticky. Daijoubu?"

"Hai." he said turning back to his cake still blushing. Mikan just smiled at him and resumed eating her cake.

"That was so cute MiMi-chan I wish I had a picture of it." Koko said gazing into space with puppy eyes and hearts flying around.

"Yeah can you do it for me too?" Tsubasa said joining Koko in his gaze.

Ruka and Yuu sweat dropped.

Sumire was even more furious.

"Now you listen here I don't know who you are, but there is only room for one favorite and that's me. The great beautiful, gorgeous, beauty queen and Natsume's future bride and bearer of his children Sumire Shouda! Got it?" Sumire said spitting fire. She was standing on the table She looked down at the two vacant seats then around at the vacant room.

"NANI?!"

**_Rehearsal Room_**

"Do you think she noticed we left yet?" Tsubasa asked tapping his drums lightly.

"Iie." Natsume replied plainly while tuning his guitar.

"So who does what in your band?" Mikan asked.

She was sitting on the couch with Youichi laid back in her lap playing Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift for PSP.

"Well I'm the drummer, Ruka on base guitar and vocals, Natsume on electric guitar and vocals, Koko is on keyboards and Yuu is the master behind our recording and specials effects that make our concerts out of this world." Tsubasa explained.

"Can you stop talking and let's rehearse." Natsume said impatiently.

"Ah yes the famous Hyuuga waits for no man." Tsubasa said dramatically with one of his drumsticks in the air.

"Come on Mikan. Let them rehearse I wanna watch the Inuyasha movie." Youichi said getting off her lap and heading to the door.

"Hai You-chan." Mikan responded and got up and followed him out.

**_Natsume POV_**

I pretended to tune my guitar some more as I secretly watched my brother and that girl leave. She was like his pet following him around like a lost dog. Though that's what my mother's paying you for. I wonder what happened to that hag Sumire? Who cares? Not me.

"Yo Natsume! Are we gonna practice or what?" that idiot Koko shouted to me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said nonchantly.

We commenced pratice.

**_End POV_**

**_Next Day_**

Natsume, Youichi and Mikan were sitting in the t.v. room. Youichi and Mikan were watching Full Metal alchemist and Natsume was in the arm chair reading his new edition of Dark Hearts a rocks magazine.

"Yo Natsume." Tsubasa greeted.

"We invited a few girls over to go swimming get dressed." Natsume looked up and saw his friends in swimming trunks and t-shirts with the sleeves cut off.

"Mikan my sweet. You shall be joining us. Yes?" Koko said holding her hands and looking at her closely too close for a certain red eye boy liking.

"Ano...well..," Mikan studdered slightly blushing.

"Yeah. Let's go swimming." Youichi said not taking his eyes off the television.

"Hai." Mikan said. "Demo I don't have a suit."

"Not yet." Youichi said gettting off the chair.

**_Mikan's POV_**

'This boy is something else.' I thought as I followed him out of the room.

We walked down what seemed like an endless hallway until we came to a door he opened. Inside were rows of clothes...designer clothes! Wow!

I gazed at all of the gorgeous clothes as I followed Youichi down one of the rows. He stopped and pointed to a rack that had bikini's on it.

"Get something pink."

I looked through the clothes it took me awhile, but I found a bikini that came with the tie around skirt. It was pink with white hawaiian flowers on it.

I love pink, demo does it have to be a bikini. I'm not ashamed of my body I just didn't like showing it off. Dignity you know.

We left the room and went to Youichi's room.

He managed to make a complete mess of his room which I had spent this morning cleaning thanks a bunch.

"You'll clean it later." he said nonchantly he is a little Natsume clone isn't he?

I sweatdropped at the thought.

After a few minutes we left to go to the backyard. Me in a bikini and skirt and him in a white shirt and black swim shorts.

**_Pool_**

**_Still Mikan POV_**

We arrived outside by the pool ten minutes later. It was huge like your own ocean in the backyard. Loud music was playing there were girls everywhere. Blondes brunnette's, red's and black hair all over. There were even some pink and blues and greens. They were all in bikini's it very um... colorful. He calls this a few? I would hate to see an over crowed party.

I walked over to a long pool side chair and sat with Youichi in my lap. He told me he can sit there whenever he wants. I don't mind he so adorable, but don't EVER tell him that.

I removed his shirt and began rubbing some yellow sun block on his exposed areas. Just then a whole bunch of girls came over.

"Kawaii!!" they screamed staring lovingly at me and Youichi.(sky blue backround with violet flowers)

I just smiled at Youichi who gave me his rare small smiles. I guess we were in our own private bliss and completely ignored our new fans.

After awhile of sitting looking at the water. Youichi was at the back of the chair laying down on the incline plating the psp. I was sitting at the edge in the sun. I liked the feel of it's hot streaks on me. Just then Tsubasa and Koko came out of nowhere and lifted me off my seat into the air above their heads like a surf board.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I had already took off the skirt and draped across the bench to sit on now I regret it. The two of them paraded around with me like a trophy. Giving the girls a great show.

"Let's swim Mikan-chan!" they chanted as they paraded around the pool deciding where to throw me.

They came to a stop I opened my eyes which were shut tight out of fear. I saw Natsume glaring at his firends from in front the pool.

"Put her down." he said sternly.

**_End POV _**

Tsubasa and Koko gave each other a smirk.

"O.K. CATCH!" then threw poor Mikan at Natsume. Who was caught off guard thus making Mikan crash into him sending them both into the pool. Which would have been pretty funny if it wasn't the deep end.

Basically he already had the wind knocked out of him so going in the deep end caused him to swallow alot of water. For those who are slow he's drowning baka's.

Ruka pushed the girls who he was flirting with aside an dove after them. Tsubasa and Koko following. Koko and Tsubasa got Natsume out while Ruka held Mikan bridal style as he walked up the stairs.

"Mikan are you alright." Ruka asked worried.

"Hai." Mikan said as he put her down.

"Natsume-kun!!" Sumire yelled.

She ran to where the two boys put him down.

Mikan was by her side. "You have to give him CPR."

"That's dumb. CPR doesn't spell anything." Sumire said snobbishly.

Mikan nudged Sumire out of the way.

"Hey!! What are you-" Sumire froze as she saw Mikan give Natsume mouth to mouth.

Mikan did it three times and was beginning to panic, but on the fourth time she felt Natsume's lip's press against hers. She jerked away as the boy sat up coughing.

"Whoa don't scare us like that man." Ruka said patting his back. "You two went too far this time Mikan could've gotten hurt and Natsume could've died."

"Gomen ne." the two said sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads.

Yuu rushed over with a towel for Natsume and Youichi brought one for Mikan.

"Daijoubu?" the little boy asked her.

"Hai." she said wiping her face with the towel. They all stood up and Natsume, Ruka, Youichi and Mikan were beginning to go to the house as Yuu, Tsubasa and Koko got rid of the guess assuring them that everything was fine.

Ruka and Natsume walked down the right hallway as Youichi and Mikan went left.

"Oi little girl." Mikan turned to Natsume as their companions continued walking.

"Hai?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Arigatou." he smirked at her "You gave me the kiss of life."

Natsume turned and began walking after Ruka.

Mikan turned bright crimson._'It wasn't a kiss it was CPR... wasn't it?'_

**_Natsume' POV_**

She must be blushing by now. Baka. She taste like strawberries too.Hmmm. Next time I'll take it further see how much farther I can go.

Will there be a next time?

Oh Yeah I'll make sure of that.

I smirked to my self. As I followed behind Ruka to my room.

**_End POV_**

* * *

_Hey there spent all day on this hope you like._

_Gomen ne demo some of the scene's I use in this fanfic are from Ouran High School Host Club_

_And some of the behaviors are from there too. I just finished watching the entire series and I can't get it out of my head if you haven't scene it you need to. It's really good._

_Any suggestions I'm kinda making this up as I go along. hehe_

_Lots of Love_

_Chi-chan _


	3. You're here

_**Chapter 3: You're There**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

How did I end up here? Oh yeah I sold my soul to the devil. Well at least to Mrs. Hyuuga. It's not that bad here though. Youichi's o.k. when he's not Mr. high and mighty. I wish I could say the same for his brother. I could honestly say I did have a crush in the beginning. I'm smarter now I know now he's a perveted womanizer.

Yes you heard me girls always coming and going mostly from his bedroom. What do they do in there? Hopefully playing an innocent game of cards or scrabble. Yeah right.

Can't say I wasn't disappointed though. Sumire wasn't kidding about being his favorite though, being his most frequent visitor. Then poor me being the only other female lurking around she follows me and tells me all about.

God I wish You-chan was here. He always knew how to get rid of her. Sadly my beloved You-chan isn't here, but shopping with his mom well she's shopping he's just there for the bonding. How sweet. He begged to take me, but Mrs. Hyuuga said to leave me to my chores.

Thankfully I was only Youichi's maid. You know just tiding up his room which I think he trashes on purpose. Washing and putting away his clothes and sheets. Giving him a bath he's 10 so he makes me run the water and put in the soap and stuff then kicks me out. Then I have to lay out his clothes and make sure he's comfortable enough to go to bed. You know like fluffing pillows, getting more pillows, extra blanket, less sheets, adjusting the fan and so on.

The cooks prepare the food I have to make sure to get exactly what he wants for breakfast you know sometimes he wants something when he wakes up, you get and then he wants something else.

Ugh. Sometimes he can be a real bossy pain in the ass, but I don't hate him. He can be really sweet and thinks alot about how I feel to certain things other times he ignores my compaints. MEANIE!! Demo I beginning to love him like a little brother.

Now Natsume? Hmph! Yeah right. That pervert went into my room once and saw my underwear on the bed ever since he's been calling me polka-doted panty girl, idiot, little girl and all other little insulting names. Him? Oh yes I hate him very much. Sumire? I hate her too. Always talking about him like he's a god. Cha right!

I always catch him staring at me. What the hell is he looking at? Now I feel like I'm always being watched. Parnoid? Yes, but maybe I'm not.

Well I'm finished. I've soaked in this tub for about an hour. Yes I was thinking of my current position in hot water in a _marble _bathtub. Yes, yes _marble._

I got out and pulled the stopper out. I got my red towel and wrapped it around my body tucking it in securely, drapped a white towel on my head and opened the door and walked to my room that was five doors down. I wiped my head and listened to my house slippers slide against the rug.

I entered my room and closed the door not ppaying any attention to if it was locked I don't think anyone's here though.

I dropped my towel on the bed and put on my underwear and bra. My hair of course took forever to dry, but like always I managed.

Mrs. Hyuuga custom orders different maid dresses for me to wear. They're all cute and frilly. Today I decided to wear a complicated blue one. I say complicated because it had lots of ribbons after 10 minutes of struggling my door opened to reveal a boy staring at me blushing since the back of my dress was still open in the back.

I saw him through my full body mirror and whipped around. My face felt hot. Kami-sama if there was a time to disappear now would be great. I had this hot rich guy looking ok staring at me half dressed.

I tried to say something, but no words came out so I just stared back at him. I never seen him blush before now he was as red as the towel on my bed.

"Gomen ne I was um...looking for Natsume and..I...um..." the blonde boy said also known as Ruka. (sorry, but making it Natsume is just too obvious I'm trying to shake things up don't worry NxM all the way P.S. you can breathe now)

I was speechless so I just stood there clutching the front of my dress. He took a step into the room.

"You look like you could use some help with that. Mrs. Hyuuga's dresses can be difficult." he said taking another step.

My gaze shifted away from his blue eyes to the floor. I nodded slightly and turned around still looking at the floor. I didn't here come closer, but soon after I felt his hand touch the back of my dress as the zipper went up and then he tied the two ribbons into a perfect bow on my lower back.

The dress was knee length and curved like a gown. He turned m around and laced up the front.

"There." he turned me back towards the mirror hands still on my shoulders. "Beautiful."

I blushed even darker and looked up in the mirror. I didn't know whether he was complimenting me or the dress.

I broke from his hold and went over to my bed and put on my blue choker with a light blue cross in the middle and grabbed my blue ribbon and brush. He didn't leave so I brush my hair and put it in a low ponytail behind my ear tieing it with my ribbon and letting it drape over my shoulder.

"Ne, Ruka-kun?" he looked up at me. "Arigatou for helping me now I want to help you find Natsume-kun."

He smiled at me. Kami-sama I could melt right now. No, no, no! Not this again he's a womanizer just like Natsume I can't like him.

"Hai." he said heading towards the door.

Demo he is alot nicer than Natsume and it's not like I've actually seen him do anything with other girls besides flirt. Yeah that's right for all I know he could be a decent single guy. I smiled to myself engulfed in my thoughts.

"Coming?" Ruka said popping his head through the doorway.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hai." I said running to him closing the door behind me.

We walked down corridor after corridor in silence. I was gazing through the big windows over looking the garden.

Ruka's cell phone rang. It was a song I never heard before.

"Hey."

"What? Now?"

"Fine."

He hung up.

"Bad news."

Sorta. If you see Natsume tell him I had to go.kay?" Ruka said.

"Hai!" I tried to sound cheerful, but I wanted him to stay longer.

He rushed off waving.

I wonder where Natsume is? Tch not like I care.

**_End POV_**

Not having any more chores due to Youichi's absence, Mikan decided to take a walk in the family garden.

She walked around listening to the fountains and birds occassionally stopping to smell the flowers. She walked around not paying particular attention to where she was going until she came a patch of sakura trees.

"Sakura blossoms! My favorite!" she said before running towards them.

She ran around the trees indulging in it's beauty and scent. She found a soft shady spot and sat there. She was enjoying the view of the crystal blue fountain water like Ruka's eyes and the elegant dance of the sakura petals in the wind.It's was pure bliss she rested more against the tree and closed her eyes.

'What a beautiful place. I wish I can come here everyday. Hmmm? Maybe Youichi should go out more.'

She giggled at the thought. Then stopped suddenly when she heard a snapping of a twig. She sat up eyes wide with fear. She glanced around, but saw nothing.

"Maybe I should head back," she stood and was beginning to walk back the way she came when someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"You think you're alone _Mikan-chan _demo,you're never alone." the voice said.

She broke free and ran for it tears of fright streaming down her face.

"Whoops guess I over did it." Koko said rubbing the back of his head.

"Still I hope Natsume or Youichi doesn't find out." He said worried. An image of Natsume and Youichi surrounded in flames with eyes twinkling dangerously.

Koko ran away "Better not stick around."

_**Ahem..Back to Mikan**_

She ran with blurry vision and surprisingly made it back to the house. She ran up the stairs and to her bedroom passsing the open door of the gameroom.

"Oi little girl." Natsume called from the gameroom. She stopped and turned around to see him leaning against the door frame. One leg up in his dark jeans and black t-shirt.

Her eyes brimmed themselves with more tears. She looked down at the floor and watched her tears fall.

"Gomen ne...Natsume-kun..I..was...just...um a little shook up that's all." She managed to get out. He corked an eyebrow at her.

"Demo I'm fine now so I'll be going." she turned around to leave when she felt someone embrace her from behind.

"If something's wrong you can tell me." He whispered in her ear.

**_Mikan's POV_**

'Douste? He's holding me. Trying to comfort me. Douste?' I'm so confused right now. What the heck is going on?!

He's letting me go. I could feel my cheeks grow warm. Oh kami-sama please don't let me be blushing. So much for that logic.

I turned around and saw his usual ruby eyes only this time they weren't as cold as before. I wish hid eyes weren't so captivating. I felt lost in them for some reason.

It was like time stopped. I couldn't help, but smile that one simple sentence made me forget everything.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun." I ran down the hall back to my room and there was Youichi. I guess he was looking for me.

"Where have you been and why are you crying?" he asked in a stern voice. I looked in his teal eyes and felt like crying he cared for me just like Natsume.

"Youichi-kun!" I ran towards him engulfing him in my arms.

I sat on the floor hugging him crying like a baby. I felt his little arms hold on to me.

"Baka. It isn't that serious. I was just...worried that's all." Youichi said.

"Gomen, You-chan Gomen ne." I held him tighter as I whispered my sorries into his hair.

We stayed like that for awhile then took our baths and slept in his room. I didn't want to be away from him. He was there with me protecting from his friends, Sumire and he was there when I almost drowned.

He wasn't there when I was scared and needed him most. Listen to me I'm acting like the five year old looking up to her older brother or father I feel so stupid laying snuggled up next to him.

I didn't care though I've always had to fight for myself by myself it was nice to have somethere for once. Well I'm tired. Ja ne

Arigatou...yawns...Youichi-kun.

* * *

_Hi hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter will go more into her backround sorry no hints though you might want some tissues._

_Next time: Mikan Sakura Independent Woman (i'm going to do these preview chapter titles more often._

_I wasn't kidding when I said my ideas come out of nowhere hehe._

_Ja ne minna-san_

_Lots of Love keep those reviews coming hehe_

_Chi-chan_


	4. Mikan Sakura Independent Woman

_Ohayou minna-san,_

_New chapter here talks about how Mikan got so ...well Mikan_

_please read and review_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4; Mikan Sakura Independent Woman**_

Youichi is walking down the hall bored because Mikan his target of love and torture was not there.

'I wonder if this is how she felt yesturday.'

Mikan was out with Mr. Narumi for the day taking a tour of Tokyo. She was really excited, but didn't want to leave You-chan behind. Youichi told her he'll be fine, but he really wanted to stay behind to do some digging around. Mikan was just a little too perfect it wasn't a bad thing, but she has to have some kind of flaw.

So now our favorite little short ten year old is snopping in Mikans room to look for some kind of clue. He looked in drawers, closet, under the bed nothing. He looked on the bed checking in between the matress in the pillows. Bingo!

A diary and from the looks of it it's gotta be a couple years old. He left the room thank goodness he didn't make a mess and went to the library.

The diary was a pink fuzzy one with glittery designs of a butterfly on it. The lock was simple and old so a simple hard shake and it was open.

The first page had a big PROPERTY OF MIKAN SAKURA in marker on it. He flipped to the next page dated back to 1995 when Mikan was five years old.

_Dear Diary, _

_My name is Mikan and every piece of important information of my life will be recorded inside of you so I'm going to name you Emi-chan. Today was when my mommy gave me you Emi-chan because today is my birthday. Everything in my life has been good no not good great. Mommy and daddy are the best and I have lots of friends at school not really much to write about the day was pretty good we're going out for my birthday dinner soon so I guess I should go._

_Ja_

It was a boring entry so Youichi flipped to an interesting looking page dated 2000.

_Dear Emi-chan, _

_When did everything start to go wrong in my life. Mom and Dad won't stop arguing and I can't stop screaming. Mom calls dad a pimp and dad calls more a drugged up whore. I looked up those words in a dictionary and the reality of those words hit me. There was alot of noise coming from downstairs. Screaming, cursing and I hear alot of things breaking. Why can't we go back to the way things were. I wish I had a super hero that can come save me, but I don't. I have to put up with every night and it gets hard to sleep. I can't tell anyone._

_Ja_

_Dear Emi-chan,_

_I'm crying and I can't stop. I went into my mothers room and found drugs, needs and ciggarettes. I took them and through them in the fire place. My mom caught and she yelled at me and then she slapped me and told me to never look at her again. I cried all day. Then just a few hours ago I was taken from my parents I'm sitting in a police station right now. What happened? Well my mom and dad were argueing again so I went downstairs and peeped into the living room. When they weren't looking I slipped behind the couch and watched them. They of course exchanged words and threw things at walls. My mom pushed my dad towards the door so he turned around and punched her. I couldn't believe it my mom was on the floor bleeding and my dad was pouring himself more wine. I came out from behind the chair. 'Daddy, doushite? Doushite?' tears were streaming down my face he looked at me with cold eyes. Those weren't my daddy's eyes. He yelled at me to get out, demo I couldn't move. He threw the wine glass against the wall and charged at me all my panic went to my legs as I sped up the stairs, into my room and locked the door. I sat in a corner crying as he pounding on the door he called to me in a sweet voice, 'Let daddy in sweetie I just wanna kiss you good night mommy's fine I promise.' I didn't respond so he resumed pounding. I heard police sirens outside one of the neighbors probably called due to the noise. The front door banged open as I heard feet running throughout the house. A couple minutes later a man opened my door which I had unlocked, due to the sirens, but refused to leave. He was a police officers he told me that I had to leave. So he went to my closet and got me a jacket and hat. I grabbed you of course and packed some of my things in my small suitcase and he carried me out. So here I am in a busy police station phones constantly ringing and people running around and me a little ten year old girl sitting on a bench in the corner writing in her diary. Well here comes that policeman again better go._

_Ja_

_Dear Emi-chan,_

_I'm living with Jii-chan now he's really funny and pretends he's 22 when he's 68. Oops don't tell him I told you that. Hehe. I have an aunt and uncle too. They're all really great. My life isn't as flashy as it was before, but I'm happy and smile more isn't that what's important. Demo...I refuse to rely on anyone. So I'm offically taking the title of ta-da_

**_Mikan Sakura Independent Woman_**

_I've thought it over and decided it will be easier for me to go on with my life if I learn to do everything perfectly. I'll work real hard to train my mind and body. Everyone can help to. Aunt Keiko is all about being a perfect wife so she can teach me how to make tea and be all girly. Uncle Jericho who is a karate coach can help me do physical training. Jii-chan is a wiz at thee piano and speech. He used to be a politician, demo that's another story completely haha. It's gonna be alot of work, but I know I can do it. I probably won't write for awhile. Don't worry I'll still keep you close._

_Ja ne_

Youichi kept reading on about her training as she tried to complete mission impossible to acquire prefection. January 12 2005

_Dear Emi-chan, _

_Sorry for my late entry. Anyway I'm 15 now it's been rough with all my training and school work, but thanks to my family I'm pulling through I have many talents. Let me tell you about my best friend Hotaru I met her four years ago. She has boy short hair and empty violet eyes she kind of cold to me, but I love her so much. I actually saved her from some bullies. How? Well I was walking home when I saw these big thugs gang her up in a corner. I yelled at them to stop harassing a girl, but they told me to beat it. So I yelled some more and these two guys came after me so of course being a karate apretice I kicked their butts don't worry I think they were really weak for 13 year old boys. She told me I shouldn't have gotten invovled, but that didn't stop me from hugging her and asking if she was ok she pushed me away and called me an idiot, but as she walked away she said let's be friends. I smiled and hugged her again and told her only the best. I thought I saw a smile maybe I dreamt it ah well. Hotaru is still cold, but we're still inseperable. She does anything for cash like taking pictures of me_ and selling her crazy _inventions. She sooooooo mean to me sometimes, but we'll always be friends because when I'm with her I can't stop smiling and she's so overprotective of me I can't help, but giggle and feel sorry for the poor boy who tries to confess to me. Oh well Hotaru knows best. I guess I never miss the feeling of having a mother as long as she's here. I've always done things by myself I'm glad to have someone to rely on now._

_Ja ne_

'That's why her terrible childhood made her this way. Souka.' Youichi thought as he read on to the last page which was yesturday.

_Dear Emi-chan, _

_Today I was really scared and Natsume comforted me. I don't know why maybe I still like him, but I also like Ruka now he has the cutest dimples. Oh no now I'm blushing. I overreacted to who was trying to scare me and I wanted Youichi to be there. He was always there and when he wasn't I felt so uneasy so I understand how I got so frightened. When I held him I felt so safe like this little boy could protect me. I know he can Aishiteru You-chan like the brother I never had. hehe_

_Ja ne_

Youichi closed the book tears streaming down his face, clutching the small book to his chest.

"TADAIMA!!" Mikan shouted downstairs. Youichi put down the book and ran to the sitting room where Natsume and his band we're sitting with some girls and Sumire of course. Mikan and Mrs. Hyuuga were standing in the center of the room talking to them when Youichi bursted in with a tear stained face.

He looked around till he saw her. She was turned to him wearing blue pleated skirt a long black top with a white camisole and white flip flops. Her hair was in a half ponytail and culry making it reach below her butt. She had her long white purse still hanging off her shoulder.

"You-chan?" Mikan said tilting her head.

He didn't respond instead he ran and hugged her knees.

"Gomen ne. Gomen ne Mikan." She was beyond confused, but she scooped him up and hugged him.

_**Later that night**_

He told Mikan about the diary when he gave it back. He was in his blue pajamas sitting on her bed and she was standing in her long white night gown brushing her hair listening to him.

"Gomen ne. I couldn't help it. You just seem so happy all the time. I just wanted to know why. I didn't know you were pretending."

She sat on the bed. "Souka. I never pretend You-chan. I smile when I'm happy and cry when I'm sad. gaze shifts to the bedroom window where the moon is peeking in I'm a human with feelings and emotions. True enough my childhood was far from pleasant, demo it's all behind me and what doesn't kill me just makes me stronger, ne? back to Youichi with a smile I have a wonderful life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Besides I have all these wonderful people with me who care about me. Like you." She smiled wider at him.

"Aishiteru Youichi-kun. Arigatou." Mikan said smileed more.

He smiled too. "Aishiteru Mimi-chan." he said as she flicked of the lights and they climbed under the covers.

'You really are an Independent woman, ne Mikan-chan?' that was his finally thoughts before snuggling closer to her.

They went to bed there was no more to be said.(that rhymed "Yay me!" claps like London Tiptop on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody)

* * *

_Gomen ne for such a late update. It finally finished I'm gonna try to rush things along from now on the ideas just keep coming and I'm getting lazier. hehe_

_Review please _

_Next time: Summer Ends Concert And An Old Friend_

_Don't be fooled this chapter is gonna have some tears, love and laughs. _

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_ _Ja_


	5. Summer Ends Concert

_Konichiwa minna-san!_

_Gomen nasai for the late update._

_RxR I trying to have a little NxM moment in each chapter from now on._

_Love ya Lots(this time it's backwords)_

_Chi-chan _

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5: Summer Ends Concert **_

Things went back to normal as Mikan and Youichi acted as if nothing happened. They continued their loving moments and arguing as if the diary was a distant memory.

**_Saturday Night_**

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it!" Mikan shouted as she finished folding one of You-chan's shirts. She ran down the hall to the front door.

She opened the door to reveal Sumire and three other girls. Two who were linked in arms looked exactly alike with their vibrant blue eyes only the one on the right had pink hair and the other had dark blue hair. Sumire was standing next to a girl with shoulder length dark pink hair and had the same color eyes to match and the same cocky grin.

Sumire was in a black skirt with a light blue halter and blue heels. The dark pink haired one next to her was in tight low rise jeans and a pink belly top her naval had a blue star pierced in it. Next to her was the light pink haired one in a red pleated skirt and a yellow top and her twin or heavy resemblance sister was wearing a knee high orange skirt and a white halter. They all had on expensive jewlery to go with their outfits.

"Konichiwa. Can I help you?" Mikan said in a sweet voice while doing a slight bow.

"Oh good you're here." a voice came from behind her she looked over her shoulder to see Koko, Tsubasa and Yuu.

The darker pink haired one went up to Tsubasa and kissed his cheek and the blue haired one wrapped her arms around Yuu's neck as he kissed her too.

"Koko-kun!!" the pink haired girl screamed ran past Mikan and barreled into to the boy planting a kiss on his lips.

"You said you would call me." she pouted turning away from him.

"Gomen ne. Too much pratice. Forgive me onegai." he pleaded then nipped at her neck. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Fine." she said.

"Oh yeah this is Mik-...Huh? Where'd she go?" Koko said looking around snapping his head in all directions.

Meanwhile in a corner Mikan was huddled in a ball pondering what just happened.

_'What the heck those womanizer's have girlfriends no way! What bimbo in their right mind would date someone like that.I'm so confused.'_

"Oi Mikan!! What are you doing?" Koko asked looking confused at the girl crawling out of the corner.

"Bet-Betsuni." she replied dusting off her dress while returning to them.

"This is my girl Anna her twin sister Nonoko whose Yuu's and Misaki who dates Tsubasa." Koko introduced.

She lifted the hem of her serving dress elegantly and curtsied.(today's dress is lavender and white frills she now has a sky blue backround with yellow roses)

"My name is Sakura Mikan. I am the personal assistant of Master Youichi Hyuuga." she said with her sweet 'Mikan' smile

The girls were dumbstruck even Sumire. Then three of them Misaki, Anna and Nonoko quickly busied themselves around her.

"Oh my gosh! She's like a doll! KAWAII!!" Anna exclaimed.

"Her hair is so long." Nonoko complimented holding one of Mikans pigtails in hand. She had her hair in low pigtails today.

"So pretty!!" Misaki said eyes twinkling her hands clapped together.

"Why don't we go have some tea?" Mikan said with a sweat drop trying to get out of her situation.

"Yeah! Let's go!!" The three girls shouted dragging Mikan down the hall.

**_Tea Room_**

Ten people around a table that was filled with patry dishes and all other kinds of sweets with elegant china tea sets. Natsume and Youichi were at the ends of the rectangle table starting from Natsume going down his right were Sumire, Anna, Koko and Mikan. Going down his left Yuu, Nonoko, Tsubasa and Misaki.

Mikan poured Youichi some tea and tucked his hankerchief under his neck and handed him his fork for his strawberry topped cake. He was eating his cake an got some crumbs on his face Mikan took the edge of the hankerchief and wiped his face. (of course with their red backround with bubbles and white roses)

The other girls were looking at them. Anna and Nonoko in admiration, Misaki in mixed confusion and admiration and Sumire in hate and annoyance. The guys were sipping their tea casually until Yuu started their conversation.

"So are you girls coming to the concert?"

"We never miss it!" Anna said excitedly.

"Yeah one last chance to get drunk and stupid before school starts. I can't wait for tonite." Nonoko continued.

"I always go to my Natsume's concert's, ne Natsume-kun?" Sumire said giving Natsume a loving gaze. Natsume looked at her in disgust then sipped his tea as if she didn't exist.

"What about Mikan?" Misaki piped up.

Mikan jerked her attention towards the people who were now staring at her. She swallowed the lump of cake in her throat.

"Eh?" Mikan asked confused.

"Are you coming to our concert tonite?" Koko inquired.

"Na-Nani?" Mikan asked now fully aware of the situation.

"Every year onii-san and his band throw a concert in Hells Corner, it's a basement club downtown. They do it every year right before school starts as an end of summer final fling. Basically it's an excuse to get drunk and act retarded as Nonoko clearly stated." Youichi said dabbing his mouth with his hankerchief. Nonoko turned slightly pink at the end of his explaination and moved the tip of her finger around the rim of the white china tea cup.

"Souka." Mikan said sipping her tea.

"She's going." Youichi said picking up his cup.

PFFT!

She spat out her tea. The girls giggled, the boys laughed, Natsume grunted like a short laugh and Sumire 'HMPHed' in disgust. Mikan wiped her mouth looking at Youchi who was casually sipping somemore tea.

"Na-Nani?!" Mikan said standing up. "My job is to take care of you ot to go out partying!" Mikan argued.

"According to Emi-chan this might be good for you to have some new experiences." Mikan was shocked knowing that Youichi was referring the countless times she had complained in her diary about not being able to hang out and party like a normal teenager.

"Don't you think so?" Youichi said.

"Hai." Mikan replied taking her seat again looking down at her hands in her lap.

The people around the table looked at the two in confusion all thinking the same thing.

'Who the heck is Emi-chan?' (hehe you'll never know)

**_4:30 p.m._**

"Leave everything to us Mikan-chan." Misaki said in a confident tone "When we're done with you, you'll be ready to party."

"H-Hai." Mikan said still nervous about what these three girls were gonna do to her.

Misaki snapped her fingers.

"ANNA!! NONOKO!!"

"Hai!" The girls responded as they saluted and then dragged Mikan to her bedroom. How they know where it is we'll never know...anyway on with the story.

"Ch-Chotto matte." Mikan said, but it was no use the girls continued to her room.

After a painful session of pulling and cutting, dressing and undressing, plucking and primping the three girls were finally done. They took a few steps back to admire their work.

"Well we worked with what we had and we did pretty good under my supervision." Misaki said pushing Mikan in front of the mirror. Mikan almost fainted as she study her reflection. She screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs.

The three girls covered their ears. When it was safe they looked at Mikan who was holding the end of her hair that was now cut to below her butt.

"Doushite?" Mikan asked.

"Nani?" Misaki asked finger on her chin head tilted. "Oh!" She said snapping her fingers.

"Gomen nasai Mikan-chan, but your hair is way too long. Besides it still is only now it's easier to handle." Misaki said giggling nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Gomen ne." the twins said bowing deeply.

"Souka," Mikan said letting her hair slide out of her fingers.

"Mikan?" Misaki said instead of replying Mikan turned around head bowed bangs over her eyes fists clenched.

"Mik-" Misaki couldn't finish she was held in a tight embrace.

"Arigatou gozimasu!" Mikan said hugging Misaki. Misaki was in complete shock and frozen solid. Mikan let her go and took a step back.

"Konichiwa?" Mikan said and started waving her hand in front of the older girls face." Earth to Misaki, come in Misaki, over." Mikan said imitating a base commander.

The older girl shook her head and blushed. "You really like it?"

"Mm!" Mikan said with a nod.

"(sigh) You really had me worried." Misaki said waving her finger sternly like a school teacher.

"Gomen." Mikan said rubbing the back of her head.

_**30 minutes later**_

The girls were finished dressing and made their way down stairs. The boys took in the girls attire and almost dropped dead on the spot.

Anna: pink heels, pink mini-skirt, white halter, crimped hair out

Nonoko: blue high-heel knee high boots, blue mini-skirt, black halter, curled hair ponytail

Misaki: hot pink stilettos , hot pink mini-skirt, light pink tube top with spaghetti straps, straight hair low side ponytail

Mikan: red strappy stilettos, red mini-skirt, black tube top no straps, curled hair half ponytail

Even Natsume was in a temporary state of shock. Youichi only glanced up from his game at Mikan then back to his game.

"So? Did we do an awesome on her or what?" Anna asked hands on her hips confidently.

"Yeah awesome." Koko replied after shaking his head.

"Can we go now?" Misaki whined.

"Alright, alright." Tsubasa said getting off his seat.

**_Hells Corner_**

**_Mikan POV_**

What am I doing here? I should be home with You-chan, but no I'm sitting at a table in a basement party that's at least 120 degrees down here. So that's why they call it Hells Corner.

It's just us girls while the boys setup for their concert. The music is pounding out of the speakers I think I'm starting to go deaf.

"Come on Mikan let's dance," Misaki said pulling me out of my seat.

After an uncomfortable while of Misaki just moving me around to get me started I really got into it. Misaki and I danced together closely to attract attention and soon all eyes or at least guy's eyes were on us.

After drinking and dancing for about two hours smoke started to fill the stage signaling the start of the concert.

The lights on the stage went on and I can the boys with their instruments all their heads are bowed Ruka looks up at the ceiling and raises his hands then Koko starts on the keyboards.

Natsume walks forward as he started to sing.

**Natsume: I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you want what I've got  
**

Natsume jumped along with Ruka

_**Ruka and Natsume:(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
**_  
**Natsume: I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got**

**_Ruka and Natsume: (I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
_**

Natsume walked along the edge of the stage staring out into the crowd our eyes met and he smirked at me as he continued singing.

**Natsume:(Now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
**

(**I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
**

Another jump the four of them covered in sweat. Koko and Tsubasa's eyes never opened they only rocked violently to the music.

_**Ruka and Natsume: (I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored) **_

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

**Natsume: I can't feel  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**

Loud cheers filled my ears, but I couldn't really hear them I was still lost in Natsume's eyes until the lights went out. I continued to stare into space until Misaki pulled me back over to the table.

* * *

It was dawn when me and Natsume got home. I was riding on his back half asleep. I didn't know where I was I could only smell alcohol and sweat. I knew I was moving only my feet couldn't touch the floor. 

The next thing I knew I felt something soft underneath me. I opened my eyes as far as they would go to see black bed sheets wait aren't my bed sheets pink? Ah well too tired to think sleep now ask questions later.

**_2:00 pm_**

There's a warm breeze and a soft up down motion am I on a ship? Something's holding me tightly it's really hot and sticky here. I opened my eyes and saw someone's neck. Wait..what a neck?! Oh kami-sama no!

I lifted my body slightly and wriggle out from the persons grasp. I looked down and saw a boy with ebony hair. NATSUME!!!

I shot up only to receive a heavy pounding on my head, so this is a hang over. I ended up falling back onto his chest. He let out a small grunt, but didn't wake up thank kami-sama. He was hot no not hot hot, but body temperature hot. I put my palm against his forehead. Yep high fever and he was breaking out in a cold sweat.

I was wearing sweat pants and a big t-shirt with my bra and underpants underneath. I took them off. I'm pretty sure he has a fever because of me. So in just my undergarments I laid down on him again hoping to absorb some of the heat he was giving off to break his fever.

After a while of listening to his breathing I fell asleep again. Thinking and worrying about him is this what you call friendship or love? (Is Mikan dumb or what? I plead the fifth)

**_4:45 pm_**

**_Normal POV_**

"Oi youjo." I heard Natsume voice loud and clear.

I opened my eyes and pushed myself up slightly to look at him. There was a smirk on his face as he played with a lock of my hair.

"I'd never figure my brothers sweet little innocent toy to be this fast with a guy." Natsume said nonchantly.

Mikan shot up on her knees ignoring her slightly pounding head.

"Why you?!" she picked up one of his pillows and began hitting him with it.

"AFTER **(hit)** I **(hit)** SWALLOWED **(hit)** MY **(hit)** PRIDE **(hit)** AND **(hit)** TRIED **(hit)** TO **(hit)** BRING **(hit)** DOWN **(hit)** YOUR **(hit)** FEVER!! YOU'RE **(hit) **LUCKY **(hit)** THAT **(hit)** I **(hit)** HAVE **(hit)** NO **(hit)** GUILT **(hit)** TOLERANCE **(hit)** OR **(hit)** YOU **(hit)** WOULD **(hit)** BE **(hit)** BY **(hit)** YOURSELF **(hit)** WITH **(hit)** A **(hit)** HIGH **(hit)** FEVER!! **(hit)** YOU'RE **(hit)** SUCH **(hit)** A **(hit)** JERK. **(hit)** I **(hit)** CAN'T **(hit)** BELIEVE **(hit)** YOU **(hit)** WOULD **(hit)** EVEN **(hit)** THINK **(hit)** THAT **(hit)** I **(hit)** WOUL-"

He was starting to sit up "Arigatou." was his last word before he pressed his lips to hers.

Her fit of rage was cut when she felt lips absorb the rest of her words. Natsume kissed her fully on the mouth. She dropped the pillow she was holding. She felt his muscular arms wrap around her waist. He bit her lower lip continuously begging for entry.

Forgetting herself completely Mikan lost herself in the kiss. She allowed him entry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The fell back gently onto his bed still in their kiss. After awhile they broke apart for air. Mikan turned 10 shades of red and Natsume had on his regular (only for Mikan too bad she doesn't notice) smirk.

Mikan rolled off him and stood up. She put on the t-shirt and sweats.

"I think I should leave now. Ja ne." She did a slight bow and ran out of the room.

'Baka.' Natsume thought looking at the ceiling with his arms under his head.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I'm running down the hallway at top speed.

I'm happy, sad and angry at the same time.

Happy because apart of me really, really likes Natsume and loved that kiss.

Sad because I might be another one of his groupies and the kiss could've meant nothing to him.

And angry because I gave in to him so quickly.

I won't let it happen again this is one girl Natsume can't have.

* * *

_I hope you like it I kinda had to change the title because this chapter was way long. _

_Gomen nasai for the late update demo there's so many idea yet too many distractions._

_I'll try harder Ja ne _

_Next time: An Old Friend_

_Lots of Love_

_Chi-chan_

_P.S. I LOVE LINKIN PARK _

_Ja_


	6. An Old Friend

_Ohayou minna-san_

_Chapter 6 is here. Woot!_

_I can't wait to see the awesome reviews I'm going to receive. hehe. right. right? right?! Where are you going?! come back. nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!_

_just kidding a little comedy in me today. _

_please RxR _

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: An Old Friend**_

What a beautiful Monday morning. The sunlight streaming through the windows. The sound of running water from the garden fountains. Birds chripping in the trees singing their lovely good mornings. In a lovely pink and white bedroom our favorite brunette is standing in front of her full body mirror. She is making the final adjustments to her outfit.

"There it fits. Yogata." that's right it was the first day at a new high school with her new friends and a new cute school uniform.

A black sailor suit with a red bowe on the front with the red lines going down the collar. (like Kodocha middle school uniforms with some fitting and color change) She was now going through her music box that she kept her ribbons in. She pulled out a long red one and pulled her hair into a half ponytail.

She packed her supplies in her black backpack. She held her bag with both hands and studied her reflection. Some of her hair was hanging over her shoulders. Her uniform showed off her curves, the skirt was mid-thigh length and her black socks were embrodied with a K for Koishikawa High School.(this is a real school in Japan and the the letters after the Ko- spells my last name Ishikawa! Yay me! claps)

Mrs. Hyuuga said that school started at 9. It was now 8 so she had plenty of time to eat and spend some time with Youichi who was also going to school today. She did a triple twirl in front of the mirror and finished with a gorgeous pose. (light pink backround with baby blue roses)

"Yosh! Today is gonna be a great day." She said confidently. She gave herself another quick check in the mirror and ran downstairs.

**_Dining Room_**

"Where's Mikan?" Youichi asked his mother who was sipping her coffee and going through some papers.

"I think she's putting on her uniform. I can't wait to see how it fits." She giggled.

Youichi rolled his eyes and ate some more of his fried egg. 'Moms. Always with cute and cuddly. Ew'

_**Hallway**_

Mikan is walking down the hall to the dining room. She 's not really paying attention to where shes going so she bumped into someone.

"Itai." Mikan whined rubbing her head. The impact caused her to fall on the floor.

"You know lots of girls usually bat their eyes and blow kisses to get my attention. Bumping into me head on is a little weak, but I'll give you bonus points for originality polka dots or should I say cherries." Natsume said smirking triumpantly. He was wearing black pants, black suit jacket, black tie and a red button down shirt.

"NATSUME!!!! HENTAI!!!!" Mikan said standing ready to exchange insults, but was stopped by another kiss.

Ths time it was a simple peck on the lips. He backed away a little, but so their lips were bearly touching. "Don't worry your still my favorite." Those were his last words before he backed away and walked to the dining room. (it's a little three way intersection hallway. Natsume coming from the right Mikan the left and both going to the south)

Mikan stood blushing in silence for two minutes. "NATSUME NO BAKA!!!" she screamed then proceeded walking well marching is more like it down the hall. She entered the dining room in a huff. She put her bag by her seat and plopped down in her seat.

She took a plate of fried eggs, grilled fish and a bowl of rice. Her eyes were still shut and her face was still in an angry scowl. She yanked her chopsticks apart and started eating. Youichi observed her with a raised eyebrow he shifted his gaze to Natsume, who was also eating looking up every now and then at Mikan smirking obviously pleased with her bad mood.

'Interesting. Very interesting.' Youichi thought sipping his orange juice.

"So Mikan excited about your first day." Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

Mikan swallowed her food. "Mm! Very excited I've never been to an expensive elite school before."

"It isn't that great. The classes are harder, the teachers are bitchier and the students are snobbier. It's regular high school times 10 according to the comparisons I made with Emi-chan." Youichi said.

"Youichi watch your language please." Mrs. Hyuuga said plainly.

"Hn." was her only reply from the young boy.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Mikan. High school isn't that bad. O.k. it is, but I'm sure it will be cake for you. Youichi was a handful and you got him easy, so high school shouldn't be too hard, ne?"

"Mm." the brunette agreed.

"So every morning you and Natsume will drive to school together."

"NANI!" Mikan said standing up.

"Problem cherries?" Natsume said sipping his juice.

"Ii-Iie." Mikan said sitting.

"Good. I have to get to the office. Youichi, Haruno-san will drive you to school in the car of your choice. Behave yourself. Natsume I'm trusting you to take care of Mikan and make sure her first day is pleasant."

Mrs. Hyuuga threw her things in her briefcase and kissed her sons and gave Mikan a hug. She walked out followed by a man in glasses talking on a cell phone in french and Mr. Narumi who also hugged Mikan before departing.

Mikan slumped down in her seat, depressed that she would have to go school with Natsume Hyuuga everyday. Natsume noticed this, but said nothing.

"Master Youichi it's time for our departure." Mr. Haruno a man in his late 40's called from the door. He was a thin man in a tuxedo. He had black graying locks under his black drivers hat.

"Very well Haruno-san. I think I'll be taking the Mercedes today." Youichi responded sliding off his chair sticking his hands in his pockets.(let's just give him the Alice Academy unifrom)

"Ja ne Youichi-kun! Have a good day at school!" Mikan said hugging him.

"Hn." Youichi responded even though a small smile graced his face.

"Ja." Natsume said.

"Ja." Youichi responded and followed Haruno-san out.

"Oi, Natsume." Mikan called.

The teenage boy looked up at the girl who was standing beside him with her hands clasped together behind her.

"Nani?" he responded hiding a blush.

"Don't you think we should get going?" she said pouting.

"Whatever." Natsume responded as he got up, grabbed his bag and walked out still concealing his blush.

Mikan ran got her bag and followed him out of the house where there was a black Porsche (truck kind) waiting for them. Mikan was flabbergasted and stood frozen on the porch.

"When you stop drooling you can get in." Natsume said getting into the driver's seat.

"I was not! Is this yours Natsume?"

"Are you sure you're an A student?" Natsume responded rolling his eyes.

"Urusai." Mikan said putting her nose in the air.

She got into the passenger seat and began looking around. Natsume car had the works GPS, surround sound for the radio, t.v. and laptop.

"Wow! Natsume your truck is so cool." Mikan said still gazing around the truck with sparkles in her eyes.

"Stop gaping at my car you baka. You'll embrass me." Natsume said turning on the in engine and shifting the gears.

After driving for fifteen minutes in silence Natsume looked over at his passenger who was squeezed up against the door. She was staring out of the window with a sad face.

"Oi cherries what wrong with you?"

"My name is Mikan. Got it?" Mikan said sounding pissed off.

"Whatever. What's your problem?"

"I'm just nervous ok. I don't have that many friends there. Who knows what's gonna happen? Maybe everyone will hate me?"

"Yeah they probably will."

"Gee thanks." she murmured sarcasticly turning back to the window.

Even though it was sarcasm he knew she was hurt by what he said. He saw her hands slightly closed in her lap so he did what automatically came to mind. He slipped his hand into hers intertwining their fingers. She jumped slightly and looked at their hands then at Natsume. He had his eyes on the road, but his hold tightened.

"Don't worry about it. Who cares what evrybody else thinks anyway. What's important is that you like you. Besides the only reason that the girls will hate you is because your so close to me without even trying.." Natsume said.

Mikan's eyes widened slightly. She blushed hard. 'What is he retarded?' she thought.

They drove in silence all the way to the school. Natsume grip on her hand never wavered even as they pulled into a special reserved parking spot. They sat in silence as he turned off the engine and sat in his seat.

"Ne, Natsume? Don't you think we should be leaving?" Natsume looked at her for awhile it made her uncomfortable so she looked down at her lap.

She felt him move and when she looked up his face was near hers. She looked out the window with a blush across her face.

'Don't let him get to you. Don't. Don't.'

He cupped her face. "What are you afraid of? I won't hurt you."

Mikan felt guilty she was acting like Natsume was a rapist or something. She turned and faced him and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Natsume cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

She squeezed her eyes shut, grabbed the door handle and jumped out of the car and Natsume's grasp. She slammed the door and didn't look back. She ran around the campus asking a group of girls where the main office was. They gave her the directions and she ran there.

She let out a long breath as she held the door knob. She got away thank heavens. Then as she was about the open the door she felt strong arms around her waist and warm rapid breathing in her ear.

I guess she didn't get away. Ah well.

"You know. You run pretty fast for a girl. It took me some time, but I finally caught you. I want you and I always get what I want. You running away from me like that was shocking. I've never been dissed by a girl. Don't worry the feisty ones only come once in awhile. I like a challenge."

He planted several kisses on her neck before walking down the hall. Mikan face was as red as a tomatoe. She took several deep breaths and walked into the main office.

**_Classroom 4A: 35 students_**

"Ohayou minna-san." said the woman as she entered the classroom.

Name: Nomura Keiko, Age: 27, Occupation: Teacher, Status: Engaged , Hair Color: lavender, Eye Color: brown, Height: 5'8"

"Ohayou Nomura-sensei." the class responded except Natsume who was lost in his manga.

"We have two surprises for you today."

The class cheered loudly.

"Hai. Hai. It's very exciting especially for the first day back. By the way it's nice to see you all again. I hope we have another productive year."

(in this school you get the same main/homeroom teacher for all four years, but your other teachers like science and geometry change though. Nomura-sensei teaches the class: history, english as foreign language, reading and writing japenese and fine arts workshop for those in her elective classes like choir and drama.)

"Anway please welcome our new student Sakura Mikan-chan."

Mikan strode elegantly into the room and stood next to Nomura-sensei. Mikan took a good look around the room Ruka and the others were smiling warmly at her Natsume just sat the looking at her, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko looked estatic, Sumire and her other Natsume and his Band supporters looked at her with disgusted faces, some of the others girls didn't looked concerned and the rest of the population meaning the other guys were jaw dropped.

"Sakura-san you can sit next to Hayashi Ryuu-kun. Ryuu-kun please raise your hand."

A boy with spiky blonde hair and cold blue eyes. (imagine naruto one of my many future anime husbands hehe) He was hot in fact if we made a list of the hot guys in the class this is how it would look:

_**Hot Boys of Class 4C**_

1. Hyuuga, Natsume

2. Nogi, Ruka

3. Hayashi, Ryuu

4. Tobita, Yuu

5. Andou, Tsubasa

6. Yome, Kokoro

As you can see Ryuu cuts the band in half by coming in at number 3. This list has been brought to you by Chiaki Chronicles inc where every review counts ding (wink).

Ahem yes well on with the story.

Mikan walked to her seat to the left of Ryuu. He eyed her so she took her seat feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Pretty cute for a newbie."

She heard him say. She looked up at him to see he was smiling. She guessed it was a rare thing for him to do since the class gasped. She was trapped in his blue pools. Her attetion snapped to the front as Nomura-sensei clapped twice.

"Alright now for our second surprise. Minna-san please welcome back Imai Hotaru-chan."

**_Mikan POV_**

Did she just say Imai Hotaru-chan? No way couldn't be Hotaru moved away three days before I accepted my job with the Hyuuga's. I don't know where she told me well meet again I told her it would take a miracle.

She told me to never doubt miracles because it was a miracle for her to have met me. I tried to hug her with tears streaming down my face, demo she shot me with her baka gun and told me not to touch her with such a dirty face.

I wiped my face and blew my nose, but was surprised when she hugged me for the first time ever.

"I'll always believe in miracles. Whenever I see you." she told me.

We spent the day together and when we said goodbye that evening I didn't cry like I was gonna see her tomorrow. I waved to her.

"Ja Hotaru nee-sama."

"Ja Mikan nee-sama."

We giggled another Hotaru first, but I was too happy and sad to notice.

The door slid open.

**_End POV_**

The girl walked to the center of the front of the room where Mikan stood. She had jet black hair down to the middle of her back, fitting curves, emotionless violet eyes, creamy complextion same as Mikan and a mature face. She looked dazzling in her school uniform and backpack on her back.

Mikan's eye's widen her mouth slightly open. Their eyes met a glint of happiness appeared in the cold girl's eyes.

'Hotaru!'

* * *

_Yes everyone's favorite inventor is here. Yay! (throws confetti) _

_I decided to make her a blackmailer and inventor. I got some Mikan is a tomboy ideas so wait for those._

_**Next time:** Our Day Together_

_Mikan's day with Hotaru and everyone at an amusment park. Perfect day right? Wrong!_

_Ryuu?! What are you doing here?_


	7. Our Day Together

_Ohayou Minna-san,_

_Arigatou for my awesome reviews. You guys are awesome!!_

_Gomen nasai for my long updating periods, demo I'm kinda making this up as I go so sometimes I need to stop and think ahead, demo I'll try harder._

_BTW look for my other fanfics I'm coming out with. Mikan's probably gonna be a tomboy._

_ALL of my fics are NxM and RxH and everyone else falls underneath, demo these two don't change._

_**

* * *

** _

**Chapter 7: Our Day Together**

**Mikan's POV**

_'Hotaru!'_ I practically screamed in my head. For a moment it was only me and her in the room. I felt a non-existent wind blow making my hair and clothes sway.

Nomura-sensei was saying something, demo I couldn't hear a word. I was too busy watching Hotaru.

She was gorgeous as ever. I registered her profile in my mind I can see the Hotaru's I remeber standing around her in front of the class. (light blue backround with white roses)

Hotaru 11 with jeans and a t-shirt invention and screwdriver in hand.

Hotaru 13 in a Ikoukan junior high school uniform with bag in hand. (green and white sailor suit)

Hotaru 15 in a Momoyama high school uniform with books in her arms. (Navy blue and white sailor suit)

I started talking about Hotaru in my diary when I was 15, but I met her when I was 11. I couldn't stop staring even as she walked passed me and sat in the seat behind me. I just stared into space letting my memories take hold of me.

I felt something flutter onto my lap. A piece of folded up paper had my name written in Hotaru's perfect cursive handwriting. I picked it up timidly like it was a bomb and unfolded it.

Mikan,

I told a long time ago to never to doubt miracles and I was right. I can't believe you're here. Yogata. We'll talk later afterschool. Ja.

Your Bill

Mushy stuff 1000

Use of emotion 5000

Baka gun negletion 1000000

total 1006000 yen

All charges are payable to Miss Hotaru Imai class 4C.

At the bottom is a small head shot chibi drawing of Hotaru sticking out her tongue.

Mikan folded the paper and placed it in her bag. She smiled to herself.

'Hotaru no baka.'

* * *

After Classes In The Empty School Hallway 

"Hotaru I can't believe it. Is it really you?" Mikan said tear-eyed.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"Does that answer your question?" Hotaru said hands on hips.

"Hai." Mikan said laying on the ground butt in the air, arms spralled out to the sides, swirls in her eyes, mouth open with a small trial of drool and a baseball sized lump on her head.

"Baka." Hotaru said in her normal emotionless voice. There was still some smoke coming from her baka gun.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Mikan's cellphone rang. She set that ringtone for each member of the band. She flipped it open.

"What do you want?" she asked and by that answer I'm sure you all guessed it was Natsume calling.

'Oi baka. Get over here now.' Natsume said.

"I can't believe you first you kiss me, then you insult me and to top it all off you order me around like a slave."

Natsume chuckled on the other line. 'Whatever you know you love my kisses. Just hurry up and get over here. Maybe I'll kiss you like how I did in the bedroom.'

Mikan turned scarlet red out of fury and embarassment. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME HYUUGA!! I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR SHOW GIRLS YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!"

'Yeah Yeah whatever jst hurry up.'

CLICK

"OOOOOH. The nerve of that guy one of these days I'm gonna-"

"Who was that?" Hotaru said swinging her baka gun dangerously.

Mikan turned scarlet. She rubbed the back of her head. "Ano...just some guy. He's nobody really. HAHAHAHA" She said laughing akwardly.

"So you kissed some guy who was nobody?" Hotaru inquired aiming the gun at Mikan's head.

Mikan put her hands up crossed in front of her face to block the shots.

"Take me to him." Hotaru said waling away.

Mikan opened one eye and saw that Hotaru was already halfway down the hall.

"Chotto matte." Mikan yelled running full speed with dust flying behind her.

* * *

Outside 

Natsume was leaning casually on the hood of his car waiting for Mikan to come.

"What's taking that baka so long?' Natsume thought irritated.

Just then he saw her walking with Hotaru.

"Typical idiot taking forever. Hey Imai." Natsume greeted.

"Urusai!" Mikan responded.

"Hyuuga? You played tonsil hockey with Hyuuga?" Hotaru said turning to Mikan.

"Hotaru! Don't say it like that it was an accident." Mikan said defensively.

"So you fell and your faces accidently collided." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Mikan said hand on the back of her head.

"So you really did make-out." Hotaru said folding her arms and raising a brow.

"I didn't say we made out!" Mikan defended again.

"You didn't deny it either." Hotaru responded quickly.

Mikan fell silent she didn't have a defense for that one, so she kept her head down occasionally squirming under Hotaru's gaze.

"Well anyway come with me." Hotaru said facing the other direction.

"Doushite?" Mikan inquired looking up.

"We're going to my house that is if it's ok with your boyfriend?" Hotaru said turning her face towards Natsume.

"Chotto matte! He is not my boyfriend!" Mikan defended yet again blushing hard.

"Just be back by six." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Hai." Hotaru said as she started walking while dragging Mikan.

"Demo he's not my boyfriend! He's not! He's not! Hee's noooooooottt!" Mikan complained as Hotaru dragged her by her skirt (she's still standing)

Baka. Baka. Baka. (not anymore)

"Urusai Baka. Hayaku before I leave you behind." Hotaru said putting away her gun.

"Hotaru. You big meanie wait up!" Mikan said getting up from the floor.

* * *

Imai Estate Lady Hotaru's Bedroom 

"Wow! Hotaru your room is huge!" Mikan cooed

"Hm." Hotaru said as she munched on a biscuit.

"Kawaii! You even have a tea set. Kawaii. Wow! Is it real china? Whoa, this must be expensive." Mikan shot around from one thing to another asking all sorts of questions.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Mikan could you not be immature for three seconds."

"Gomennasai." Mikan said sitting down at the round tea table in Hotaru's room. She sipped her tea quietly not wanting to upset her best friend anymore.

"O-genki desu ka?" (how are you?)

"Genki desu. Anata wa?" (fine, thank you. how about you?)

"Genki desu." (fine, thank you)

"Mikan?" Hotaru said seriously.

"Hm? Nani?" Mikan said lowering her cup.

"Be careful." Hotaru said.

"Huh?" Mikan said putting her cup down fully.

"Hyuuga is not known for his loyalty." Hotaru said looking at her.

"Oh that! Silly Hotaru I told you there is nothing between us. That kiss was just an accident! It doesn't count he means nothing to me. Promise." Mikan said jokingly trying to convince her friend and maybe even herself.

Hotaru listened for any faltering, finding none she dismissed the idea.

"Here." Hotaru handed Mikan the card.

"What's this?" Mikan said looking at it.

"A special pass for my dads theme park. We should go this weekend before the cold weather kicks in."

"Oh Hotaru!" Mikan said attempting to hug her best friend.

"But Hyuuga and the others are coming with." that made Mikan stop dead in her tracks.

"NANI?!" Mikan screeched.

"End of discussion." Hotaru said holding up her baka gun aiming for Mikan.

"Hai.Hai. Of course, Hotaru. Ja." Mikan replied as she ran like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Saturday 

11 teenagers stood outside the front of the theme park waiting.

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Tsubasa and Misaki had all arrived at 10 o' clock, but Hotaru was waiting for someone.

"Hotaru come on. I wanna go inside." mikan whined.

"Imai-san who exactly are we waiting for?"

"Here comes your answer."

A red ferrari zoomed up and stopped expertly in the empty parking spot. The engine was cut and the door was opened as the person steeped out Jaws-dropped.

"Ryuu-san!"

_**

* * *

**_

_Gomennasai Minna-san, demo the computer is working now so I can update sooner. Hooray!! Tell me if you want a RukaxHotaru pairing or a RukaxOC pairing or a HotaruxOC pairing and if you want OC do you want a specific character from a show or should I make it up? Let me know._

_This is my only fanfic acception so take advantage of it._

_Sorry about my grammar I'm accepting corrections._

_**Next time: The Couple**_

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_


	8. The Couple

_Ohayou Minna-san_

_I AM FURIOUS AT ALL YOU REVIEWERS WHO DON'T KNOW WHO RYUU IS!!!_

_I mean hello he was described in chapter 6!!!_

_I soo don't feel like writing anymore!!!! I 'M FUMING!!!!!!_

_Come on people!!! He looks like Naruto remeber spiky blonde hair and cold blue eyes ring a bell?!_

_If you don't know who he is you are not a faithful reader because you skipped chapter 6!!!!_

_HIS NAME IS HAYASHI RYUU!!!_

_(deep breaths) ok ok I'm calm I'm calm (another breath)_

_Anywayz (perky again)_

_On with the chapter for you loyal readers as for the rest of you take a time-out and read before you ask questions!!! (flames in eyes)_

**_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Couple_**

"Ryuu-san?!" they all gasped except the usual pair Natsume and Hotaru.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"Hotaru-chan invited me." Ryuu answered curtly. He pressed a button on his control for his car. The car made a "Beep Beep" sound as it locked and he strolled over to where the others were standing. Upon closer inspection he was wearing tan khaki pants and a blue shirt with no sleeves. His blonde hair in their usual spikes his blue eyes shning in the sunlight. In a word he looked hot.

"Doushite, Imai?" Ruka asked.

"No reason in particular. Besides it's not like he's not paying for it." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Can we go now?!" Mikan said stamping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah,yeah." Hotaru said as they started walking off.

Mikan was walking in the middle of Natsume and Ryuu right behind Hotaru and Ruka the rest fell behind in their usual pairing.

"So, Mikan right?" Ryuu asked.

"Hai." Mikan answered with a smile.

"Where are you from?" Ryuu said purposely letting their shoulders touch.

"Kyoto." Mikan answered.

"Why'd you come here?" Ryuu asked curiously.

Mikan opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a voice. More specifically Natsume's voice.

"That's none of your business." Natsume said rudely.

Before anyone had a chance to do anything Hotaru yanked Mikan into the washroom followed by the rest of the girls.

None of the boys spoke, but just observed the intense glare contest going on between Natsume and Ryuu.

The girls changed into their swimsuits and left the bathroom in pairs going off with their boyfriends. Only girls left in the bathroom were Hotaru, Mikan and Sumire.

**_Washroom_**

"Hotaru. I don't think Ryuu and Natsume are getting along too well. Why do you think that is?" Mikan asked.

"Baka." Hotaru replied.

"Oi Hotaru. I was just asking a question, no need to insult me."

"Hotaru-san has every right to insult you. It's not her fault you're an idiot. I mean really, if you can't realize when two guys are fighting over you, you really have no clue." Sumire said fixing her make-up.

"Fighting over me? Ryuu and Natsume?" Mikan said more confused than ever.

Sumire rolled her eyes and tossed an green curl over her shoulder. "I don't know why Natsume or Ryuu would bother with you." Sumire said pushing her make-up back into it's pouch.

"Probably ILS. Idiot Love Syndrome." Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru!" Mikan started, only to realize that Hotaru and Sumire were leaving the washroom.

**_Outside_**

"We're back!" Mikan said to the three boys waiting outside.

"Tch. Loud baka." Natsume mumbled.

"Natsume no baka." Mikan replied.

"Will you two just quit it. You sound like an old married couple." Hotaru said sticking her cell in the pocket of her blue jean capris.She was wearing her hair in a pony tail and a button down white shirt with no sleeves her capris and white flip flops. She has on her dark purple one piece suit under her clothes.

"WE DO NOT!!" Mkan yelled.

"Whatever." Hotaru said nonchantly adjustig her purple bunny backpack." Let's go Ruka."

"Sure." Ruka said taing Hotaru's hand.

"Oi Hotaru where are you guys going and why is Ruka-kun holding your hand." Mikan asked looking and the two's intertwined fingers.

Ruka's face was crimson red and Hotaru had a smirk on her face. Her beautiful purple eyes seemed to be teasing Mikan. To keep up her own little joke she walked away without saying a word her smile never fading as she turned around and pulled Ruka after her.

Mikan was confused and slightly hurt, seeing as she had a slight crush on him she was speechless.

Sumire being the bitc- I mean witch that she is realized Mikan's feelings and took advantage of the situation.

"Dont tell me you didn't realize the obvious. You really are stupid, aren't you? I mean it's obvious that they are dating."

_Dating._

_Dating_

_Dating._

_'No way.'_ Mikan thought. _'Hotaru and Ruka are dating.'_

* * *

_I know I had you guys waiting long, but I really am going as fast as can. Gomenasai minna-san._

_**Next time: A New Blossom of Love and the Game of Breaking Hearts**_

_The reasons behind Natsume action are revealed and Mikan and Ryuu begin a new found relationship._

_What's to come, who knows? The evil authoress knows. -wink- Mwahahahahahaha_

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan _


	9. A New Blossom of Love and the Game of Br

_Konbawa minna-san_

_Sorry for my terrible chapter 8 in a sense that it was too short. Gomen ne demo that is soooooooooooo not my writing style! I like to give long chapters filled with surprises and laughs and maybe a cliffie if I'm feeling a bit on the dark side. _

_N/E wayz thanks so much to all of you that messaged me saying that you really love my stories and that I'm such a great writer. I hope i can keep writing for you for a loooooooooooong time. I really don't think my writing is anything special, but it means so much to me the you guys think so._

_Hehe Gomen I'm getting to mushy and typing too much of my thoughts n/e way thanks again. love you guys -mwah-_

* * *

**Chapter 9: A New Blossom of Love and the Game of Breaking Hearts**

Dating.

Dating.

Dating.

_'No way.'_ Mikan thought. _'Hotaru and Ruka are dating.'_

Mikan was staring down the path that Hotaru and Ruka took. She had a blank expression on her face with her back to her other three companions. Sumire had smug expression painted on her tan face. Ryuu was confused and Natsume was irritated with what was happening.

Sumire enjoying the way her little 'Make-Mikan-jealous-and -upset-so-she-run-away-crying-leving-me-with-two-hot-guys' scheme was going, was about to say something else when Mikan did something completely unexpected.

"Yeeessssssss!!! I thought it would ever happen, but it did!" Mikan squealed excitedly.

Sumire's head was tilted to the side with a question mark floating above her head. "Huh?"

"What are you talking about baka youjo?" Natsume asked curious.

Mikan turned around and faced them with a cute little smile on her face you know the kind a smile you give when you get busted for doing something you shouldn't have and try to act like little miss innocent. (uh huh you guys know what I'm talking about. Yes you hiding behind the pillow I can see you)

"Well you see I've always had this theory that if Hotaru ever got a boyfriend her behaviors would change towards others and I was right." Mikan said giggling and twirling around like a young child.

"Huh?" Sumire was still confused, her question marks got even bigger.

"You're smarter than what Natsume gives you credit for." Ryuu said giving his trademark flirtatious smile.

Mikan giggled at the comment. Natsume was extremely irritated, but didn't show it. "Thanks Ryuu-kun. You're really sweet."

"Oi baka. Will you two stop flirting and let's go already." Natsume said.

"We were not flirting you idiot!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous." Ryuu said.

"Yeah right. Why would I be jealous of dum and dummer." Natsume replied earning a giggle from Sumire who thought every snappy comeback Natsume said was funny. Actually she adored everything Natsume said. (weirdo. I hope you ckoke on a banana. poor banana though)

"Why don't you tell me," Ryuu challenge raising an eyebrow. Natsume threw him a hard glare, but Ryuu just gave him a taunting smirk in return. Mikan oblivious to what was going on around her was still humming and smiling to herself about Hotaru and Ruka.

_'I wonder how and when. Oh that Hotaru she better tell me everything.'_ Mikan thought. Mikan giggled to herself as they were walking. From left to right was Sumire, Natsume, Mikan and Ryuu.

"Ne, Natsume-kun let's go on the water slide." Mikan suggested.

When Natsume didn't reply Sumire decided to speak on his behalf. "Why would we want to do something so childish, baka girl?"

"No one asked you Permy." Mikan said in a mocking tone.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Sumire screeched.

"Betsuni." Mikan replied nonchantly, then mumbled under her breath. "permy."

Sumire was about to go medieval on Mikan, but was interupted by Natsume who said "Let's go this way."

Natsume turned to the right followed by Sumire who stuck her tongue out at Mikan, who was about to follow, but was pulled back by Ryuu.

Ryuu pulled her in the opposite direction putting a finger to his lips signalling her to be quiet.

She leaned in and whispered "Ne Ryuu-kun, where are we going?"

Ryuu turned to her and smiled. "You said you wanted to go on the water slide right? So I figure let's not argue and just go. Those two would just kill the mood anyhow."

Mikan looked confused and then just giggled. "You're right let's go." she said as she broke into an run.

**_Natsume and Sumire_**

Meanwhile Natsume and Sumire having been walking for quite sometime without noticing their missing companions. To be perfectly honest Sumire noticed, but didn't say anything so she can be alone with Natsume.

"Natsume-kun I'm straving," Sumire whined making a chibi face.

"Oi baka. Let's get-" he stopped as he realized Mikan and Ryuu were gone and it was just him and Sumire.

Sumire turned around also pretending to not have noticed.

"Ne, Natsume-kun I think they ditched us." Sumire said trying to sound cute and innocent.

Natsume not paying any attention to her looked around some more confirming his hunch. _'Ryuu that rat.'_

He immediately sped off trying to find them.

**_Mikan and Ryuu_**

The two were having a great time. They went on water rides, rollercoasters and bumper cars. Now the two were sitting on a bench taking a break.

"Ne, Ryuu-kun?" Mikan called. She was sitting at the edge of the bench her arms straight by her side gripping the edge of the seat.

"Hm? Nani?" Ryuu said turning his head in her direction. He was slouched on the bench his arms draped over the back of it.

"Let's get some cotton candy!" Mikan said jumping up excitedly.

Ryuu seemed taken aback by her eagerness, but it soon wore off. "Alright." he agreed.

They went over to the cotton candy booth and purchased it.

"Arigatou!" the saleslady said as she accepted the money.

"Hai!" Mikan responded as she and Ryuu walked away.

Mikan looked up at the big clock tower the read 5:18.

"Ne Ryuu-kun, we should change now it's gonna get dark soon and I wanna ride the ferris wheel before we go." Mikan explained.

"Hai." he replied throwing his cotton candy stick away. Mikan did the same and they headed towards the bathroom section.

**_Natsume_**

Well everyone's favorite hottie (I use this term loosely in case anyone doesn't like Natsume or doesn't think he's hot) is currently in a very bad mood. After being rudelyditched and then rudely ditching Sumire and telling her to get lost, Natsume Hyuuga changed out of his swim clothes into a pair of dark baggy denim jeans, a black polo with two buttons undo and black sneakers. He had then spent a great deal of time searching for the rat and the baka, but the theme park is so big he was giving up and was gonna wait in the car.

He had noticed that other people were being permitted into the park and soon the place was packed. He guessed that Imai must've opened it up for the evening to collect some cash.

'What a money hungry chick.' natsume thought.

Feeling a little hungry he stopped at a hot dog stand and bought 4 hot dogs and a can of coke. Resting on a nearby bench eating his meal he looked around at his surroundings noticing the sky was going from its dark sun set red to a pale blue signalling the start of night.

He popped open his coke can and took a long drink. He took a deep breath and threw his hot dog wrappers in the trash. The coke can sweated in his hands causing icy water to run over his fingers. It felt good especially on a warm night.

He began to ponder where the others were, but in doing this he suddenly remembered that Mikan was alone with some guy in a crowded place and it was getting dark. After thinking about htis he begun to wish he hadn't because then his mind was full of the sick perveted things that an 'experienced' guy like Ryuu could do to her. Plus Mikan, being as stupid as she is, would think it was some kind of game and would easily go along only to realize the truth too late.

Natsume shook his head violently, took a last drink for his coke can and disguarded it in a nearby trash can. He began his long strides in what ever direction his feet took him. Suddenly, he was approached by a beautiful red headed girl with green eyes.

"Hey handsome. What's up?" the girl winked at him.

She had to be at least 3 years older than he was slightly shorter. Her curly red hair touched her shoulders and her big green eyes shimmered with lust and desire. She wore tight low riding jeans a tight blue tube top with a black short sleeved camisole (very revealing outfit on her because her clothes look 2 sizes 2 small). She silver hoops dangling in her ears with a matching heart necklace and bracelet. She wore light make-up and lip gloss.

Her looks completely contradicted her actions. She looked an innocent college girl out for some fun with friends, but she grabbed on to his arm lightly as not to be rejected licked her lips often a sign that she was not new at this and eyes were a bit cold and malicious.

"I'm Kairi. We should hang. Maybe I can show a good time and vice versa." Kairi said running her tongue over her cherry glossed lips.

Natsume gave her his trademark smirk. "You've just read my mind."

**_Mikan and Ryuu_**

Mikan changed into a pair of jean capris, a pair of pink and white K-Swiss sneakers and a pink tank top and wore a light white sweater over it for the cool summer nights. Ryuu changed into some blue jeans, a red t-shirt that says 'Life Sux Get Over It' and a matching jeans jacket. Mikan had her small pink back pack the contained their clothes and other stuff.

"You wanna ride the ferris wheel, now." Ryuu asked.

"Hai!" Mikan responded excitedly not even noticing that they were holding hands.

They got in line for the ferris wheel which was a little long, but not that long. It was just a little wait while waiting in line Mikan was looking around at all the lights when she saw something unexpected.

She saw Natsume and some red head kissing by a both! Not just any kissing either it was a make out session and an intense one at that. Natsume's hands were on her butt, the girls hands were lost in his hair. They seemed completely oblivious to the other people who seemed completely oblivious to their little show.

Mikan felt like the world world just shattered and she was falling endlessly into darkness. She covered her eyes with her bangs and turned away from the scene. Ryuu whose eyes have been darting back and forth between Mikan and Natsume was a bit surprised at Mikan's reaction.

_'So she likes that idiot. Heh I could use this to my advantage. If I play my cards right Mikan will be mine in no time.'_

"Come on Mikan-chan it's our turn!" Ryuu said pulling Mikan into the seat.

It was one of those ferris thatare like benches that lock with no covering at the top and locks in front of you. The operator secured their guard rail before returning to his station and pressing a button to get the ride started. It made a slight jolt as it moved forward. It clicked and clonked as they began to circle the wheel and stopped at the top.

Ryuu noticed Mikan's head was still bowed covering her eyes. She probably didn't even realize they were on the ferris wheel.

"Ne, Mikan-chan? Look isn't the sky pretty."

That seemed to snap her out of the trance she was in. She looked up and around at her surroundings.

"Waa!(wow) Utsukushii!(beautiful)" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan-chan shinpai shinai de (don't worry)" Ryuu said in a serious tone causing Mikan to look at him.

She was lost in his electric blue pools. They gazed at each other before Mikan turned away blushing slightly.

"If your talking about Natsume there's nothing to be concerned about I don't like him after anyway. I was just...surprised that's all. To see him all over a total stranger like that." Mikan explained.

"Well it's kinda common so no one reeally pays it much attention." Ryuu replied.

"Naruhodo(i see. Is that so?)" Mikan muttered.

"Hai. Natsume's playful way are legendary at our school. He can even score chicks in their 20's. Guys say he's gifted, girls say he's experienced."

"What about you? What do you say?" Mikan asked turning to him.

"I say any guy whose not a one woman man is not a man at all." Ryuu said to her with a smile.

Just the the ferris wheel began move lower itself and the two exited. It was dark now 9 o' clock to be exact. Natsume and his new 'friend were gone from their previous spot. Mikan noticed and began to feel sad sgain. Ryuu noticed this and got an idea.

"Oi Mikan-chan?" Ryuu called.

"Hm? Nani?" Mikan said turning to him.

"How about I win you a couple of stuffed animals, we hit the gift shop and then I take you home?"

Mikan thought about it. "Hai!" she answered excitedly.

**_12 o' clock midnight_**

Ryuu had won Mikan alot of stuffed animals and they did alot of shopping at the gift shop. Ryuu held all the bags, which totaled eight in all. The bags contained small stuffed animals and souvenirs like glass and plastic cups, mugs, shirts, jewelry, pens and light up toys.

Mikan on the other hand had one arm linked with Ryuu and the other arm wrapped around a huge stuffed bear. It was white and fuzzy with a red bow around the neck. It had cute beady blue eyes and a cute little smile sewn on. Ryuu had won it for her in ballon popping contest with 4 other boys whoever popped the most ballons with the darts got whatever ever prize they wanted. Ryuu won so he let Mikan choose. She of course choose the biggest and cutest one.

Ryuu felt conented with Mikan at his side. She didn't even realize how much they looked like a couple. The people nearby made comments about how good they look together.

They exited the park and heading towards the parking lot. Mikan texted Hotaru that Ryuu will take her home. Mikan looked across the parking and sighed then got into th car.

_'Natsume's car is already gone.' _She thought sadly.

Ryuu and Mikan got into the car placing her purchases on the back seat and drove off. They circled the huge lot about three times before finding the exit to the main highway.

After a half hour they arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Ne Mikan-chan why do you live in Natsume's house?" Ryuu asked as they pulled up in front of the house.

"Oh. I'm just taking care of his younger brother, Youichi." Mikan responded.

They walked up the stone steps to the front door and was greeted by Kimi one of the house maids. Kimi was a quiet and obedient woman of about 21. She had short light blue hair that only reached below her earlobe. She was wearing the custom black and white short sleeve maid's uniform. She had lovely lavender eyes that were behind a pair of big round glasses.

"Konbawa Mikan-san and guest." Kimi greeted with a smile and a bow.

"Konbawa Kimi-san." Mikan greeted with the same gesture. "This is a friend of mine Hayashi Ryuu. Would you be kind enough to take my purchases to my room?"

"Mochiron, shinpai suru koto dewa nai." (of course, not a problem) Kimi said, "Very nice to make your aquiantance Hayashi-san." Kimi took another bow and took the bags from him.

"The pleasure's all mine." Ryuu responded bowing.

"Oyasumi nasai." Kimi said taking another bow.

"Oyasumi nasai." they both answered. Then Kimi disappeared into the house.

"Did she have to bow that much?" Ryuu asked when the door closed.

"Hai. It's a sign of respect and dignity not to mention strict upbringing."

"Sou." Ryuu responded.

"Well I had a great time Ryuu-kun. Domo Arigatou." Mikan said squeezing her bear. (she wanted to bring upstairs herself)

"I'm glad you did. We should do it again sometime." Ryuu said smiling.

"Definitely." Mikan agreed.

"How about tomorrow? Are you busy?" Ryuu shoved his hands in his pockets asking the question smoothly.

"Iie. I don't think so, demo Youichi might want me tomorrow." Mikan said placing a finger on her chin.

"O.k. how about you give me your number and I'll call you to set a date." Ryuu said shifting his weight back and forth from each foot.

"Hai." Mikan said excitedly.

He handed her a pen and a small piece of paper she scribbled her cell phone number on it and handed it back to him.

"Talk to ya later." Ryuu said walking down the steps.

"Bye." Mikan waved back, she turned to go into the house, when and hand on her wrist stopped her.

She turned around to see Ryuu looking at her with a smile smile gracing his handsome features.

"Nandesuka, Ryuu-kun? (what is it?) Mikan asked.

"I forgot to give you something." Ryuu said plainly.

"Nani?" Mikan inquired.

"This." Ryuu said taking the object out of his pocket and dangling it in front of her face.

He slipped a silver heart locket charm bracelet on her wrist. It had a diamond encrusted in the center.

"What's this for?" Mikan ask holding up her wrist to get a better look at the bracelet.

"Just a gift." he shrugged

"Domo Arigatou!" Mikan squealed with joy.

"Do you like it?" Ryuu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I love it!" Mikan giggle with delight her eyes sparkling.

"Great. Oyasumi nasai." Ryuu said.

"Oyasumi nasai!" Mikan responded still fawning over her gift.

Just then Ryuu placed his lips over hers. It was a small peck on the lips and he pulled away shortly afterwards and walked cooly to his car.

Mikan stood in front of the door dumbfounded. That kiss and Natsume's kiss were completely different. Ryuu's kiss made her feel sparks while Natsume's kiss made her stomach do flip flop's.

'He just kissed me.' she thought. (what a rocket scientist don't you think?)

"Mikan-san? Daijoubu?" a voice called from the door. She turned towards the source of the voice.

"Hai Kimi-san. Everthing's perfect." Mikan said with a smile then proceeded to follow Kimi into the house.

She had only one thought on her mind as she drifted to sleep that night.

'Everything's perfect.'

* * *

_I was thinking over some of the idea's I have for this fanfiction and the thought struck me 'This is going to be one long fanfic' but please believe when I say there will never be a dull moment._

_Now that my school's finally out I'll be able to update faster now that I'm not crammed with homework and stuff. I know I said the reason's behind natsume's actions would be revealed buuuuuuuuuut just to torture you I'll unveil that slooooooooooowly. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!_

**_Next time: My New Boyfriend and My Broken Heart_**

_Mikan agrees to be Ryuu's girlfriend?_

_Natsume has a new girlfriend?_

_Natsume's jealous?_

_Mikan's jealous?_

_Kairi's possessive and can't stand Mikan?_

_Ryuu's too good to be true?_

_This chap is sure to be long and crazy._

_Please Review and leave suggestions not to mention corrections please_

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_


	10. My New Boyriend and My Broken Heart

_Ohayou Minna-san._

_For those of you that are having massive NxM panic attacks don't worry ALL my stories are Strictly NxM even though it takes them a while to get there._

_N/E way I'm thinking about starting some new fics, but please don't make any assumptions about my fics, I know that my stories are based on other shows, but I try to make them as original as possible with that I want to ask a question:_

_Do you find my fics unoriginal and somewhat boring?_

_Please answer this question I really want to know. The reason I ask is because I got a review saying that my fics were unoriginal and it made me sad._

_Very crazy and long chap ahead._

_Enjoy and Review_

* * *

**_Chapter 10: My New Boyfriend and My Broken Heart _**

On this blissful Sunday morning everyone Mikan and Youichi are enjoying the morning in the game room. As young master Youichi watches this morning's anime, Mikan is flipping through some girly teen magazine. She is wearing capri's and a blue t-shirt that says 'Just A Girl Thing' being Sunday her hair was down she was allowed to dress casual. Everyone in the house is happy and enjoying the quiet of the morning...well except for two people.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!" yelled Mrs. Hyuuga.

Yes the two people not enjoying this beautiful, peaceful morning happens to be Natsume and his mother. For you see due to his late night partying without taking the time to call and inform someone he is now being yelled at mercilessly. Hey how can you expect her not to get mad when you waltz in the house at 8:30 like everything's fine and dandy. So now they are in her at home office 'discussing' the situation.

"You have some nerve walking into this house!" Mrs. Hyuuga yelled.

"Why I live here don't I?" Natsume said nonchalantly his hands in his pockets.

"With that attitude not for long. Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come home last night. Especially when Mikan said she hadn't seen all night." Mrs. Hyuuga said controlling her anger and lower her voice.

Natsume thought bitterly.

"She sounded so worried about you." Mrs. Hyuuga calmly continued having full control of her anger now.

"Tch. Yeah right." Natsume replied sarcastically.

Mrs. Hyuuga took a deep breath and sat down in her office chair. "Natsume you really shouldn't act so recklessly and think about the people that care about you before you do something. Promise me?" Mrs. Hyuuga pleaded.

"Mom-" Natsume started.

"Promise me!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright I promise." Natsume quickly answered.

"O.K. Remember mama loves you! Bye bye!" She said enthusiastically.

Natsume quickly left the room. He was just walking down the hall no paying attention to where he was going when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Ah! Gomen ne Natsume-kun." it was the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"Baka youjo." he replied. Yes it was our dear Mikan Sakura.

"Oi Natsume! You don't have to insult me! I said I was sorry! Geez, you're such a jerk." Mikan said folding her arms across her chest.

"Tch. Whatever Polka dots." he simply answered.

"Natsume you hentai! I'm not even wearing those today and you can't see them because I'm wearing capri's." Mikan defended.

"So did you have fun yesterday, youjo?" Natsume inquired.

"Huh?" Mikan didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know with Ryuu after you ditched me?" Natsume explained.

"Oh. Gomen ne about that, but you and Sumire were sooooo boring, so we kinda left." Mikan explained rubbing the back of her head, giggling nervously.

"That doesn't give you the right." Natsume said clenching his fist in order to control his anger.

"_Excuse me_? _Right_? Who the hell do you _think_ you are?! You don't own me! I can do whatever I want _without_ your consent." Mikan said losing her patience.

"I_ think_ that I'm Natsume Hyuuga and you _can't_ just do whatever you want, you could get hurt." Natsume said lowering his voice.

"I was with Ryuu-kun so there was no problem!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, there is a problem! What if he tried to kidnap you or worse!" Natsume yelled not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Ryuu-kun would never do that!" Mikan defended.

"That's what you think! It's always the nice one's who end up being dangerous! You should have stayed with me!" Natsume explained.

"Why?! So I could get a front row seat of you making out with your little red head?!" Mikan yelled out of fury.

At this Natsume was stunned into silence. "You saw?" he whispered, but she heard him clearly.

"The whole damn world saw with that flirt! You were to busy making out to even notice! But, of course that doesn't bother you at all! You're _The_ Natsume Hyuuga so you can kiss whoever you want whenever you want! I'm glad I left with Ryuu instead staying with a perverted playboy like you! At least Ryuu believes in dating one girl at a time! Not like you, who think girls are just there to mess around with and then nothing else! You wanna know something, he kissed me yesterday and it meant more to me than anything! I hate you so much!" Mikan screamed at him with hot tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Without another word she turned on her heel and ran all the way to her room and cried her eyes out (just an expression relax)

Natsume on the other hand was frozen on the spot by the girls words. After a few minutes he covered his eyes with his bangs and trudged down the hall in the opposite direction to his room.

'More than anything, huh?' he whispered to himself recalling the young girls words as he slipped into his room and shut the door.

I'm such an idiot! I flew off the handle for absolutely no reason! Who cares if he was kissing another girl it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. Kami-sama I'm so stupid. I hate him so much, but deep down I'm just badly hurt at the fact he was kissing someone that wasn't me. Now I guess I'm being selfish. So what now I am falling for him? How could I? I mean I feel really comfortable with Natsume because he reminds me of sweet little You-chan, but that doesn't me I'm in love with him?! Does it? (baka)

What now? Next time we see each other it will be so awkward between us. I should have kept my mouth shut, but he started it! The nerve of him getting upset! It's not like I kissed Ryuu or anything! Oh, wait I did...but he didn't see me! Oh, wait I just told him and I said it meant more to me then anything. Tch, that was the biggest lie of my life. I mean yeah he kissed me, but I didn't kiss back so it really wasn't that much of a kiss.

Besides I'm not even sure if I like Ryuu that way.

My cell phone's ringing.

"Hello?" Mikan answered groggily.

'Hey Mikan-chan. It's Ryuu.' Ryuu responded.

"Hey Ryuu-kun!" Mikan said trying to sound cheerful.

'Hey. Wanna go out with me to lunch today?' Ryuu asked pretending he didn't notice.

"I'd love to! Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

'It's a surprise.' Ryuu answered.

"Ok. What time should I be ready?" Mikan said dismissing the question.

'I'll pick you up around one o' clock, is that ok?' Ryuu asked.

"Perfect. See you then!" Mikan cheered.

'Bye.' Ryuu said laughing slightly.

They hung up.

Mikan tossed her cell phone on her bed and ran down to the game room. Youichi who hasn't moved from his comfortable position on the couch in front of the wide screen television. He was really engrossed in the Trinity Blood anime he was watch that he didn't even hear her come in.

"Ne, Youichi-kun?" Mikan called

"Hm?" Youichi responded to let her know he was listening.

"I'm going out with a friend to lunch today. Do you mind?" Mikan asked.

"Be back before dinner." He answered without bothering to turn around.

"Ok Arigatou!" Mikan said as she sped off.

She entered her bathroom. Her feet made a slight tapping noise as she crossed the cool tiled floor barefoot. She walked over to the bathroom sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Ugh. I look like living hell.' was her only thought as she examined her tear stained cheeks, blood red eyes and pale complexion. She did look like hell.

She tore herself away from the mirror and towards the marble bath tub. She adjusted the water and squeezed some of her aroma therapy bubble bath into the filing tub.

She stripped off all of her clothing and turned off the water as the tub reached it's max. She clipped her hair in the back of her head allowing several curly locks to hang loose. She slipped herself into the bath tub with ease and enjoyed her 30 minute bubble bath.

She emerged from her bathroom in a small hot pink bath towel. She looked a whole lot better now that she was clean and refreshed. She was so excited about meeting Ryuu in two hours that she forgot what she was so upset about. (forgetful moron. You know she's lucky she's pretty)

She slipped into a red tankini top the showed off cleavage, a knee length white skirt and red open-toe heels. Her curly brunette hair was put into a half pony tail with a red butterfly diamond barrette. She looked gorgeous and elegant yet casual.

She put on a light coat of her favorite lip gloss entitled 'Pink Champagne' from the Tempt My Lips line. She slipped on some silver hoops, a silver heart pendant necklace and the bracelet he gave her. She looked down right fabulous.

She grabbed a white purse from her closet and put her lip gloss, some money, her house keys, a compact mirror and a pack of tic-tacs. (hey you never know) She sprayed herself with Dream Angels perfume from Victoria Secret and left her room.

Mikan walked down the hall ten minutes to one o' clock. She entered the game room that was now occupied by Youichi, Natsume, Yuu, Tsubasa, Ruka and Koko. Youichi, still watching his anime intently didn't look up, but Natsume sensed her presence immediately and looked up. He thought he was hallucinating. Ruka and the other's followed Natsume's gaze and had a nose bleed.

Tsubasa and Koko broke into a chorus of wolf whistling and panting like dogs at the site of Mikan. Ruka blushed a deep shade of red while Yuu kept cleaning his glasses and avoided eye contact also blushing. (don't you guys have girlfriends. oh well that hormones for you.) Natsume regained his composure and turned his eyes back to his magazine.

Little Youichi now curious as to what was happening, finally turned away from the television and his gaze landed on Mikan. Seemingly unaffected he merely glanced at her then went back to the television.

3

2

1

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Youichi yelled blushing, his full attention now on Mikan.

"Ano...Clothes?" Mikan answered confused.

"I thought you said you were going to lunch?!" Youichi continued.

"I am." Mikan answered still confused

"Dressed like that?!" Youichi raved.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Mikan said twirling around.

"YES!!" Youichi responded.

"NO!!" Tsubasa and Koko yelled at the same time.

The two busied themselves around Mikan asking her questions and giving her compliments while Youichi turned to his brother and was surprised to see him totally unaffected.

Youichi thought then he saw Natsume's eyebrow twitch when Tsubasa made a remark about her exposed cleavage. Youichi though with a mischievous smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

Kimi entered the game room and bowed in respect before turning to Mikan.

"Sumimasen (excuse me) Mikan-san, demo there is a Hayashi-san at the door for you." Kimi said.

"Domo arigatou Kimi-san." Mikan said smiling she turned to the boys in the room "Ja ne minna-san."

She gave Youichi a peck on the forehead and followed Kimi out of the room and into hallway shutting the door behind her. There was a long silence among the boys.

"Did she just say Hayashi as in Hayashi Ryuu?" Tsubasa asked.

"Why would Hayashi be here for Mikan?" Koko asked.

"Isn't obvious? He's interested in her." Youichi said turning back to the television.

"I don't blame him. She is pretty hot for a small town girl." Tsubasa said.

"Does she like him?" Yuu asked.

"Whose to say? It could happen." Ruka said.

"Hey Youichi I thought you were going to stop her from going?" Yuu asked.

"Nope. Why bother, she has nothing else to do. Besides if she got a boyfriend I wouldn't have to worry about her all the time." Youichi said still staring at the t.v.

"Then why did you fuss about her outfit?" Ruka asked.

"Because I thought she was going with Hotaru and with that outfit she will cause a scene which will irritate Hotaru and result in Mikan getting punished. So if she's with a guy I wouldn't have to be concerned about that. Although I _do _worry about this Hayashi person getting _too_ friendly with her." Youichi answered.

"Natsume, why are you so quiet?" Ruka said noticing th his best friend hasn't said a word all the while.

"Hn." Natsume just responded flipping a page in his magazine (FYI he's been staring at the same page since Mikan entered the room.

"Elementary my good fellows," Koko started in a British accent, "He's jealous."

Natsume glared at Koko like he wanted to burn holes in him. Koko was oblivious.

"Why do you say that?" Tsubasa said provoking Natsume indirectly.

"Because my good sir no man can live in the same house with a beautiful woman and not fall head over heels in love with her." Koko explained.

"So is it true Natsume? Has the biggest Tokyo Playboy fallen in love with a sun kissed angel?" Tsubasa teased.

Natsume slammed his magazine on the table shocking his friends. Even Youichi jumped and whipped his head around to see what was going on.

Natsume shoved his hands into his denim jeans and walked over to the door. (more like stomped)

He opened the door, but before going out he simply turned his head to his companions and smirked. "Maybe." (referring to Tsubasa's question) The door made a soft click as it closed after him.

There was another long silence as the five boys stared at the door trying to processed what just happened. Koko was the first to speak.

"Did he just confess his love for Mikan?" Koko asked tilting his head.

"Well actually he just said 'maybe'." Ruka answered.

"Trust me that's probably as close as we'll get." Tsubasa added. The other four simply nodded.

I followed Kimi-san out of the game room and down the hall. Natsume hadn't said a word let alone look at me when I entered the game room. I guess it's better that way. (can she be anymore stupid...I withdraw the question) We went down the stairs and to the front door. She opened for and I stepped onto the porch letting the sunlight wash over me.

"Ja ne Kimi-san."

"Ja ne Mikan-san. Ganbatte kudasai. (do your best) she said as she winked at me and disappeared into the house.

I blushed realizing what she meant. 'Yeah right like that'll ever happen.' I thought. (kimi meant good luck in scoring a great guy. Mikan thinks that she and Ryuu are just friends and that's all they'll ever be)

I saw Ryuu leaning against the hood of his black Miata (2007 Mazda Mx-5 Miata awesome car!!) He was wearing black dress pants with a matching jacket and navy blue button down shirt. He looked up and stared at me. Oh great now my cheeks are getting warm.

"Hey you look great." Ryuu complimented.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Mikan giggled.

Ryuu opened the door for her as Mikan slid into the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked casually over to the other side and entered the car. He started the engine, put it in gear, reeved up and they were off.

The wind danced with their hair as the car sped down the streets of Tokyo. The car ride was silent except for the sound of the engine and the soft music coming from th speakers.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at a lovely restaurant called 'Naomi's'. It was an elegant restaurant with big glass windows that filled the place with sunlight. The walls were baby blue with white bordering. It had square tables with white and blue tablecloth. In the center of the tables were white candles surrounded by white and blue flowers. A waiter with a name plate that said 'Keiichi' took them to the best table in the house. Ryuu pulled out a chair for Mikan to sit on. She said a thank you as she took her seat and began observing the restaurant.

She noticed several couples scattered throughout the restaurant. She looked towards the back and saw there was a small stage. A woman who looked in her twenties was standing on the stage with a long red semi formal dress with a microphone in her hand.

The dress touched the ground and had a V-neck that showed off her shaped. As she stood on stage the spotlight made the jewels encrusted in her dress sparkle. She had sparkling violet eyes and red hair that was in an elegant high ponytail. She was singing a love song to set a romantic mood. She sung all to the melody of the piano a man in a tuxedo was playing off stage in corner. Her ruby earrings complimented her eyes as it shone with the same intensity as her eyes.

Mikan's observation of the woman was when Keiichi returned to take their orders. Mikan took a quick glance at her menu and ordered an Italian spaghetti and meatballs platter with a side of garlic bread (Told you she really will need those tic-tacs. I love garlic bread, but it does give your mouth a funny odor not good for kissing which they might or might not do depending on my mood. Mwahahahahaha)

Ryuu ordered a french dish called Tartine de Tomates a la Mozzarella or Tomato Mozzarella and Basil Open Faced Sandwich and a bottle of red wine for the table. He had been observing Mikan for quite some time she had been observing the restaurant and not really aware of her surroundings. He knew that, that was not unusual for Mikan to space out, but this time was different. This time it felt as if she were doing it on purpose.

He finally came to the conclusion that something had happened. Something having to do with Natsume.

"Oi, Mikan-chan?" Ryuu called out to her.

"Hm?" Mikan answered not even bothering to look at him.

Ryuu sighed, he realized her mind is not with him right now. He examined her posture she was sitting straight up, back against the chair her head turned to her right as she continued to gaze at the singer. Her hand were placed in front of her on the table one on top of the other in an elegant manner. He reached across the table and grasped her hands in a comforting hold.

The sudden action made Mikan snap her head towards him and give him a questioning look. He simply looked at her with a concerned expression, his blue eyes burrowed deep into her olive ones looking for some sign that she was or was not ok. He got his answer when she looked down at her lap to avoid his gaze.

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" Ryuu asked in a concerned and serious voice.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong I'm having a great time!" Mikan said forcing a smile.

"Don't you trust me? Tell me what's wrong." his eyes told her he was being sincere so she sighed in defeat.

"Demo.." She stopped.

"Okay how about we make it easier for by starting from the beginning." Ryuu explained.

"The beginning?"

"Yeah from the moment you came into the lives of the Hyuuga's." Ryuu said with a smile.

"Hai." she obliged

She told him everything that happened since the very beginning. Ryuu just sat quietly listening to her story. She paused when Keiichi brought their order and placed it in front of them as their hands went apart to make room for their plates and side dishes. Keiichi showed Ryuu the bottle of wine for him to inspect the year. Ryuu told him it was good so Keiichi placed it in an ice box on the edge of the table and then departed.

She finished her story and they began eating a little while after Ryuu began to speak.

"You what I think?" Ryuu began.

Mikan put the glass of wine near her lips "Nani?" and then she took a sip.

"I think you and Natsume like each other." Ryuu said with a smirk.

Mikan gagged on her wine. She placed the glass on the table and grabbed her handkerchief and started coughing into it. Ryuu chuckled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"What would make you say that?" Mikan asked after her little gagging episode.

Ryuu swallowed and took a drink from his glass before continuing.

"Add it up, not only have you kissed on more than one occasion and shared the same bed, but both of you are jealous when it comes to being together with another guy or girl." Ryuu explained.

Mikan opened her mouth to protest, but gave up realizing that he was absolutely right. Ryuu noticed this and gave her a smirk. A thought struck her.

"Ryuu-kun?" she called.

"Hm?" Ryuu said placing his wine glass down.

"How can I fall in love with someone who I only met a few months ago?" Mikan inquired.

"Mm!" Ryuu took a tissue and wiped his mouth "that's easy. Opposites have a strong almost magnetic attraction to each other. Like when he first kissed you did you think of him as a bad person who was sick in the head?"

Mikan thought about. "Iie."

"Exactly! Do you know why that is?" Ryuu asked.

"Iie." Mikan answered.

"It's because at that precise moment probably even before then is when you started liking him." Ryuu continued.

"But why would I fall for some who is stuck-up, arrogant, cold, heartless and such a massive playboy?" Mikan asked.

"For precisely all those reasons."

Mikan raised an eyebrow at Ryuu who refilled their glasses and took another sip from his cup.

"You what? I think you've had a little too much to drink. Let's go." mikan said grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Iie, iie daijoubu. Just hear me out." Ryuu said pulling her back to her seat.

Mikan sat back down and continued eating her food.

"Okay it's like this humans have a tendency to be hypocritical. Humans criticize because of this that they find wrong with other people, but it is from these faults that the two people become close."

Mikan looked at him with a confused look. "Now you're making absolutely no sense at all."

Ryuu chuckled at her comment and confused expression. He took another sip from his wine glass.

"Okay let me explain it like this say there's a good girl who has to choose between a good guy and a bad guy. Who do you think she'll choose?" Ryuu asked setting down his glass again.

"The good guy?" Mikan asked.

"Ah see. That's where you're wrong." Ryuu said resting his arms on the table.

"But how can that be? Wouldn't it make more sense for her to go with the guy that's more likely to suit her." Mikan questioned.

"She could, she should, but she won't." Ryuu put bluntly.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Mikan replied getting frustrated.

"See that's the beauty of human nature just when you think you've figured it all out it flips around." Ryuu said lowering his voice to signal Mikan to lower hers.

Mikan gulped down the rest of the wine in her glass. She started to feel a bit dizzy.

'I guess I'm a little drunk.' she thought resting the glass back on the table.

"So are you beginning to understand why it's possible the you and Natsume like each other?" Ryuu asked.

Mikan just nodded in response.

"Good well that's the end of my tutorial today." Ryuu said signaling Keiichi over to their table.

Keiichi left the bill on the corner of the table and left. Mikan went to reach into her purse for some money.

"Shinpai shinai de I got it." Ryuu said pulling out his wallet.

"Ryuu-kun I couldn't let you treat me." Mikan said.

"Daijoubu." Ryuu said as he pulled out 40,000 yen (approx. 300 hundred dollars in US currency actual amount is 36375 yen equals 300 USD) to pay the bill and 2500 yen as a tip (approx. 20 USD actual amount is 2424.94 yen equals 20 USD)

After paying Mikan and Ryuu left Naomi's, got into his car and drove off.

Mikan was still contemplating today's discussion in her head.

The thought of being in love with Natsume was just too much for her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Her head was fuzzy due to her constant thinking and too much wine.

She tilted her head back against the head rest with her eyes closed. She inhaled the rich, crisp scent of a beautiful warm afternoon in Tokyo. She felt the wind rush past her face and play with her hair. At that moment she wished time would stop and the peace and serenity she feels right now will never go away. She wished the car would keep driving forever on a road to nowhere.

They pulled up into a empty parking space on the side of the street. Mikan's serenity was broken by the sound of Ryuu's car door closing. Mikan eyes snapped open and her head shot up as she glance around looking for Ryuu. She saw him standing at the entrance to a park.

"Ryuu-kun what are we doing here?" Mikan asked as she got out of the car as well.

"Well, it's the perfect weather for a walk through the park don't you think?" Ryuu replied.

"Hai!" Mikan said as they entered the park side by side.

Their shoes mad e a scraping noise as they walked down the stone walkway of the park. They passed by a playground area. It was about three thirty in the afternoon so the playground was filled with kids on the swings and monkey bars racing down slides and climbing the miniature rock climb.

The park was also filled with mothers gossiping and talking about the gym or whatever it is that mothers talk about. There was even a dad or two.

There were some teenage girls on roller blades and some guys on bikes cutting through the park because it was the best short cut to get to the business side of Tokyo without a long walk. There were some couples walking hand in hand looking all romantic lost in there little worlds, some of which are pushing strollers.

The atmosphere of the park was warm and happy Mikan couldn't help but smile. She and Ryuu passed by all the people and made it to a unoccupied gazebo and sat down to enjoy the scenery. It was all so peaceful, the sakura trees sprinkling the ground with it's gorgeous petals, the wind danced through the branches and swept across the grass making clothes swift and dance to the serene tune of peace.

The walked up the stone steps onto the wooden deck of the octagon shape gazebo. They sat on one of the built in wooden benches

Mikan closed her eyes to embrace this wonderful feeling once again only to have that peace interrupted once again when a thought crept it's way into her mind.

"Ne, Ryuu-kun?" Mikan beckoned.

Ryuu too was lost in the sweet serenity of the park atmosphere, but turned his head towards her and looked at her questionably.

"Hai?" he responded.

"Ano..Why did you kiss me back at the house yesterday?" Mikan asked feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Oh that it's because you're like a sister to me and I wanted to show you, you can trust me." Ryuu explained.

"So you kissed your sister on the lips as a form of trust?" Mikan asked with a confused look on her beautiful face.

"Okay I guess I was just testing myself." Ryuu confessed.

"Testing yourself for what?" Mikan asked starting to panic.

"To see if I was a man or not." Ryuu continued.

"What do you mean?" Mikan inquired.

"Well I wanted to see if I could actually push myself to kiss a girl." Ryuu said.

"Force?" Mikan asked.

"Okay I'll be honest with you Mikan. I've never been with a girl or had any physical contact with any girl besides my mom, my sisters and you." Ryuu said.

"Physical contact?" Mikan was extremely confused question marks started to appear above her head.

"In other words hand holding, hugging or kissing." Ryuu continued.

"Demo you seemed so natural yesterday?" Mikan questioned.

"I know and it's because I thought I was falling for you, but when I kissed you I didn't feel anything. It was like kissing my mom." Ryuu explained.

"Are you saying I kiss badly?" Mikan asked turning red.

"Iie, iie I see with you I have to put this bluntly." Ryuu chuckled at first then turned serious.

"Bluntly?" Mikan asked. (What is she a parrot? LOL)

"Mikan I'm gay." Ryuu said.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

* * *

_I know I'm cruel for making you guys wait so long, but these long chaps take forever to write. I'm trying to get as much info in each chap as possible so please be patient with and they're worth tha wait, ne? hehe_

_I know my OC Ryuu-kun has won the hearts of some of my readers, but I'm a 1000 percent NxM writer. So I had two choices make him an evil playboy or make him gay. I love Ryuu-kun as my own child so I didn't want to make him evil and the gay thing just came to me. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS!! GET YOUR GAY ON!!_

_On another note for all of those who hate Kairi which I'm pretty sure is all of you, Dont worry I have lots of things in store for her. Mwahahahahahahahaha Be afraid Kairi BE very afraid! Mwahahahaha._

_Oh and about the title 'My new Boyfriend' That will be revealed in a flashback in Ch.11 and 'My Broken Heart' is basically saying how hurt Mikan was about Natsume. _

**_Next Time: Cat Fight!! Showdown in the Girls Room_**

Ryuu and Mikan's Plans for Natsume

Natsume's Concert

Kairi and Mikan catfight!

Sumire's change of Heart?

Lots of Love

Chi-chan

See you next time!


	11. Catfight! Showdown in the Girls' Room

_Konnichiwa minna-san,_

_Thanks for all your support and great advice. I'm trying really hard to improve on my mistakes, but sometimes my main priority is to update really fast. hehe_

_Chi-chan: This is my onee-sama Skye. I would tell you her real name, but I wanna live a long life. hehe._

_Skye: Urusai baka. Just get on with your story._

_Chi-chan: Onee-sama do you like my story. (eyes sparkling)_

_Skye: Nanigoto. (whatever)_

_Chi-chan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (cries waterfalls)_

_Skye: It's alright I guess._

_Chi-chan: Yay! Onee-sama likes my story. (tries to hug Skye)_

_Skye: (Tries to dodge, but it's to late) Orimasu baka (get off stupid)_

_Ok on with the story_

_Please enjoy and review_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Catfight!! Showdown in the Girls' Room**_

It was 4:35 in the afternoon on Monday. School was over for about an hour now Mikan laid her freshly made bed in her high school uniform. She pondered around in her head for the possible explanation she can give for everything that's happened. How did she fall in love with Natsume Hyuuga? Why is he ignoring her? How earth did Ryuu convince her to agree to his 'terms'? And the most often thought up question: Who the hell is that red haired girl?

Sure she knew that her name was Kairi, but who is she exactly and what is her connection to Natsume? Ryuu had told her earlier that he would find out who Kairi is. Mikan asked him how, but he just smiled and told her not to worry about it.

Ryuu was so sweet, but that's not all he's also atheletic, good-looking, well built, smart and a great listener. He's the perfect boyfriend too bad he's gay. Mikan was starting to like him, good thing he told her soon before it got too serious. Now their relationship was like a brother-sister deal and she liked it that way. Though at school they had to be more than that more according to the _'terms'_.

_**Flashback**_

"Mikan, I'm Gay."

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"N-Nani?" Mikan stammered in total confusion.

"I'm gay." Ryuu repeated.

"So...you like men?" Mikan inquired.

"Yes Mikan that would be the definition of me being gay." Ryuu said.

"Oh." was she could muster up the strength to reply.

"I've been dropping hints earlier, but you didn't pick any of them up."

"Gomen-nasai." Mikan whispered looking at her lap.

There was a moment of silence between the two. The only audible sounds are those of the swaying of the trees with the wind and the soft laughter of children in the distance.

"Mikan, how about we do a little experiment."

"Huh? Nani?" Mikan asked.

"Let's make Natsume pay for his own stupidity." Ryuu said. His voice was turning a tad malicious.

"Nani o shimasu ka?(What will you do?)" Mikan asked with one elegant eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Not me, us." Ryuu replied.

"Alright what will we do?" Mikan said correcting herself.

"We will make Natsume jealous."

"Dono yooni? (How?)" Mikan inquired.

"Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend." Ryuu said with a grin

"D-demo Ryuu-kun...you're...um...kinda...sorta...gay." Mikan stammered.

Ryuu chuckled. "I know that Mikan-chan, but Natsume doesn't."

"Oooooooooh I get it." Mikan said smiling.

"Alright, but we'll need to set rules." Ryuu said.

"Rules?" Mikan repeated.

"Like terms of our agreement."

"Oh alright." Mikan said.

"Okay term one no one must know about our plan." Ryuu stated.

"Not even Hotaru." Mikan broke in.

"Well you can tell Hotaru on the condition that she won't sell us out for money." Ryuu defended.

"Okay next." Mikan chimed.

"Term two we have to act like a couple whenever we're together on campus and off." Ryuu declared.

"Okay." Mikan agreed.

"Term three we'll have to go out on a 'date' three times a week to review Hyuuga's stats and that's not including weekends."

"Stats?"

"Basically we review his behaviors in order to determine our next course of action."

"Oh like if we need to put the icing on the cake, right?" Mikan said.

"Sono toori desu.(precisely or exactly that.)" Ryuu said with a grin.

"Brilliant! Ryuu-kun." Mikan praised.

"We're not done yet Mikan-chan. Term four you got to start making him envy me?"

"Huh?"

"Like taking a long time getting ready for our date, singing and acting all happy and love struck and to really get him we'll go on a picnic and you can make lunches if you want."

"Do you think that will work?" Mikan asked.

"Mochiron. With an ego as big as Hyuuga's we'll need to pull out all the stops." Ryuu decided.

"Alright if you say so. What's next?" Mikan asked.

"Term five we'll have to pretend kiss in public at least once to get rid of any gossip." Ryuu cautioned.

"Pretend kiss?" Mikan asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't feel that comfortable kissing you. So I figure that we just position ourselves where it looks like we're kissing." Ryuu confessed.

"Oh that's fine. I have to admit I really didn't feel anything when you kissed me." Mikan confessed.

"What about when he kisses you?" Ryuu asked referring to Natsume.

"Well at first it's sparks and the sparks get bigger and turn into fireworks. I mean I could feel this burning sensation all the way down to my toes." Mikan confessed.

"Wow, that good huh?" Ryuu teased.

"Well let's just say he has lots of practice." Mikan scoffed.

"It's ok Mikan, he's just trying to cover his pride because a girl he likes is dating another guy." Ryuu comforted.

"I guess your right Ryuu-kun." Mikan agreed.

"Come on let's get you home and tomorrow our plan begins." Ryuu said as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Alright." Mikan cheered.

_**End Flashback**_

She rolled over to her side and face her window gazing out at the world. 'The world was a cruel place' such a saying she thought never existed. She always thought that if you kept smiling and lived life to it's greatest potential everything would be fine. In one day her theory shattered. For earlier on that Monday Sakura Mikan's world came crashing down around her.

If weren't for her friends she would've plunged into never ending darkness. She being a little too dramatic you think? Well how about I go back to the start of her misery. The misery that previewed itself at Sunday night dinner at the Hyuuga household. For when she returned that evening did her world begin to shake.

**_Flashback Sunday Night Dinner After Mikan's 'date' with Ryuu_**

Sunday night dinner, the one night of the week that all the Hyuuga's clear their schedule's to sit down and have a meal together. Now that Mikan was living with them, she too had become a part of this family get together. To them she wasn't just Youichi made she had become a part of the family and for this she was very grateful.

They were all seated at their regular seat at the dining table Mr and Mrs. Hyuuga are at the heads of the table while Youichi and Mikan sat on the right and Natsume on the left. This particular Sunday dinner was a lot quieter tonight. Mikan and Natsume were not doing their usual bickering due to their little (lover's) spat. Youichi still disapproving of Mikan choice of dress and the new complications that has come into play. When he thought things were getting easier because onii-chan half admitted his love for Mikan, things just got more complicated. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga are currently trying to figure out what's going on. So far no luck.

"So," Mrs. Hyuuga began, trying to make conversation, "how's school?"

"Fine." the three minors chorused emotionlessly and resumed eating.

Mrs. Hyuuga's first attempt was shot down she gave her husband a 'your turn' look. Mr. Hyuuga cleared his throat. He looked at the three kids and tried to decipher which one of them would be the easiest target.

"So Youichi, how was your day?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"Fine." the young boy replied with even looking up. (Strike one)

"Anything interesting happen today?" Mr. Hyuuga pressed on.

"Nope." another nonchalant short reply. (Strike two)

"Anything bothering you?" Mr. Hyuuga continued.

The boy took a 3 second glance at his father before replying. "No." and returning his attention to his dinner. (Strike three you're out)

Mr. Hyuuga turned back to his wife and returned the look she gave him earlier. Mrs. Hyuuga gave him a curt nod and looked at the two teenagers. She selected Mikan as her target because they were both female.

"Mikan-chan, how was your day?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

Mikan looked up at Mrs. Hyuuga and was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"She went on a date." Youichi blurted.

Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes sparkled with hope. "Hontoo ni? With whom?"

"That disgusting Hayashi kid from our class." Natsume broke in stopping Mikan frm answering.

"Natsume that's not nice, don't say such things." Mrs. Hyuuga advised in a stern voice.

"Tch." was all he responded.

Mrs. Hyuuga ignored her sons rudeness and turned her attention back to Mikan. "So what happened?"

"Betsuni. He just took me out to lunch and we went to the park, that's all." Mikan defended.

"Hontoo?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked in a mocking tone.

"Hontoo ni." Mikan confirmed.

"She's lying they probably kissed again." Natsume said over the rim of his cup before taking a drink.

Youichi started choking. "N-nani?" he coughed.

"Youichi drink some water." Mrs. Hyuuga advised.

He son did as he was told and took a long drink from his glass.

Mrs. Hyuuga turned once again to Mikan. "So did you have fun?"

"Hai. It was very nice." Mikan said with a smile.

"I bet hanging out with a playboy." Natsume said setting his glass down.

"Natsume!" Mrs. Hyuuga exclaimed.

Before she could scold him for once again talking down on Ryuu, Mikan beat her to it.

"Well you would know all about being a playboy wouldn't you?!" Mikan exploded.

"Oh please don't try to turn this on me! You know he's just using you!" Natsume argued.

"What makes you so sure?! Is in that impossible for a guy to like me?!" Mikan screamed.

"Of course it is! Who would see something in a baka like you?!" Natsume yelled back.

"Well who would see anything in a playboy like you!" Mikan shot back.

"Why don't you crawl back to your rat hole in Kyoto you little slut no one here wants to see an ugly bitch like you anyway!" Natsume yelled louder than he meant to.

SPLASH!!

Mikan was standing in front over her overturned chair with a glass in her hand that was dripping with some cider. Her hand was bent low, bangs covering her eyes and no expression. She had just thrown her drink on him across the table wetting his face, shirt and pants.

"Natsume no baka." was what she whispered before she took off running to her room with earing running down her cheeks.

It was only a matter of seconds before Youichi took off after her. The three remaining Hyuuga's were all silent. Mr. Hyuuga was shocked, Mrs. Hyuuga was disappointed and Natsume was having conflicting emotions.

He was angry that she splashed him with cider, sad because they fought again, jealous because she went out with that Hayashi guy and he was angry at himself for making her cry (again), not being able to comfort her of tell her how he feels.

Mr. Hyuuga was the first to speak as he stood from his seat. "Natsume I don't know much about what's going on but I do know this the key to a woman heart is not through violence or harsh words." Mr. Hyuuga left the dining room.

"Natsume, honey, I know sometimes things tend to look bleak, but remember be patient and gentle things will get better." Mrs. Hyuuga kissed her eldest sons forehead and followed her husband out.

'I'm so stupid.' Natsume thought as he sulked back to his room.

Mikan's Room

"Mikan please let me in." Youichi pleaded as he knocked on the door. He could her he sniffling behind the door. He let out a sigh and continued to knock.

"Youichi I'll take it from here." He turned around and saw his mother standing behind him with a smile. He nodded and walked to his room.

"Mikan-chan? It's me. Can I come in?" Mrs. Hyuuga called out. She waited and heard no noises from the other side of the door and let out a sigh. Then she heard the soft turn of the door's lock and the door creaked open to reveal a puffy eyed Mikan.

The two females got them selves comfortable by seating themselves on Mikan's bed. Mikan was hugging her bear that she got at the theme park. Mrs. Hyuuga sat on the edge of the bed and thought of what to say, but Mikan was the first to speak.

"Maybe I should go back to Kyoto." Mikan admitted.

"Iie. Mikan-chan don't go onegai. Natsume just said those things because he was upset and jealous." Mrs. Hyuuga comforted.

"I know, demo that doesn't stop the pain." Mikan added.

Mrs. Hyuuga moved next to Mikan and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. As Mikan rested her on Mrs. Hyuuga's shoulder, Mrs. Hyuuga placed her head on Mikan's.

"Mikan you mustn't give in yet. If you go back to Kyoto, both will be miserable." Mrs. Hyuuga comforted.

"I know but-" Mikan began.

Mrs. Hyuuga cut her off. "No buts. Mikan in order to get what you want you got to fight for it. You understand?"

"Hai."

"Good," Mrs. Hyuuga stood. "Now if you'll excuse I have to go take a really long bubble bath."

Mikan let out a giggle as Mrs. Hyuuga left the room._ 'Fight for what I want?'_

_**Monday Morning**_

At 7:30 am in the Hyuuga residence, in the kitchen where three people reside... it was quiet, too quiet. Only the sound munching of toast, sipping of orange juice and the flipping of Natsume's manga. The three minors sat at the breakfast table eating well...breakfast. They sat in their school uniforms with their bags resting against the arm of their chairs. Natsume had finished his breakfast and was busy reading his manga, Youichi was finishing his omelet and Mikan was sipping her juice still lost in her thoughts of what happened the day before.

Soon it was time to go to school, Youichi left with his driver and Mikan and Natsume headed out the front door only to see a very familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hayashi?" Natsume said in a bored yet aggravated tone.

Ryuu put his hands up like he was under arrest. "Easy Hyuuga, I'm just here to take my girlfriend to school."

One of Natsume's eyebrows rose in question of the boys words. Mikan rush past Natsume, whom she was standing behind, and into Ryuu's arms.

"Ohayou Ryuu!" Mikan said cheerfully. (Notice no -kun)

"Ohayou Mikan." Ryuu responded as he hugged his 'girlfriend' tightly and kissed her forehead. Natsume grunted in disapproval of the couples little show he had an unwanted front row seat to.

"Ready Mikan." Ryuu asked.

"Mm!" Mikan responded.

The got into Ryuu's convertible and Ryuu started the engine.

"Ja Natsume." Mikan said as they drove off.

"Hn." Natsume responded to no one in particular seeing as Mikan and Ryuu had already pulled out onto the street.

He stomped to his car in anger. _'Girlfriend? Who the heck does he think he is?! And what the hell is her problem we have one fight and she runs to Ryuu! We'll just see how long this relationship last. If I can't have her no one will.'_ Natsume thought. (A little possessive there aren't we Natsume)

Upon arriving to school Mikan began to feel nervous. What events will unfold today when they dro the bomb on their classmates that they were dating? Not that she was embarassed or anything, but she was more concerned about what will be said about. Mikan wasn't one to care about what others say, but she did want to be prepared.

They walked up the front steps holding hands and opened the door. At first it was silent as the two walked down the halls to homeroom, their fellow classmates stared in wonder as the two strode confidently through the halls. After about 5 whole minutes the students erupted into a series of whispers, cries, screams and even some cheers.

Then the two got swarmed by a mob of students, bombarding them with questions. When? How? and the ever popular amoung Ryuu's fangirls Why? Mikan was begginning to feel uncomfortable and began to forcefully push her way through the crowd. Then she felt a strong hand grab her forearm.

"Ryuu?" Mian called out to him.

"Minna-san urusai." Ryuu said quietly.

Even thoughhe said it quietly there was silence as soon as it left his lips. The silence was so heavy you could here a pin drop on the third floor. Ryuu pulled Mikan closer to him and wrapped his arms casually around Mikan's small frame.

"This is my girlfriend Mkan Sakura.We've been gong out since yesturday. I confessed to her and she accepted. If I hear anyone spreading false rumors or saying inappropiate things I will deal with you persoally." Ryuu explaine in his menacing voice.

Mikan let out a a quiet breath as she and Ryuu walked away from the crowd. Ryuu pretty much had everythig undercontrol. She was grateful, she may have cracked under the pressure. They mae it to their class and sat at their desk. So far everything was smooth sailing Ryuu had the rumors under control, Natsume was at least a little jealous and he was showing less interest in his fan girls.

Or so she thought.

**_1st period Class_**

The students of class 4C were all with their group of friends talking and laughing waiting for Nomura-sensei to show up. Mikan and Ryuu were sitting next to each other talking about this morning no one was really paying attention to them thanks to Ryuu's little before class lecture.

Natsume's band mates, with the exclusion of Ruka, and took their seats next to Natsume. They did not notice, however, the two newly found couple or Natsume's bad mood.

"Oi lover boy." Tsubasa greeted in a mocking tone.

Natsume tore his gaze away from the two and threw a hard glare at Tsubasa, who as usual, ignored it.

"So did anything 'interesting' happen yesterday?" Koko asked emphasizing the word interesting.

Natsume turned his head back to the couple. As if on cue the other three followed his gaze and saw Mikan giggling at something Ryuu said and slap his shoulder playfully. From where they're standing it looks like the two are playing and intimate lovers' game.

"Uh oh." Koko sang.

Tsubasa turned to Natsume with wide eyes. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked in panic.

"How the hell should I know? He just showed up this morning and told me she was his girlfriend." Natsume answered.

"Girlfriend?" Tsubasa repeated in disbelief.

"What happened yesterday Natsume?" Yuu questioned.

"Yeah start from the beginning and don't leave anything out." Koko added.

Natsume sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to go through this again, but he obliged and told them everything that happened since Saturday. When he finished each band member looked deep in thought. Tsubasa was the first to speak.

"You guys fought _twice._ Not even once, but _twice_ and you didn't even apologize?" Tsubasa said in disappointment.

"Why would Mikan agree to go out with Ryuu? I know she at least has feelings for you." Yuu said in wonder.

"How hot was this red headed girl um Kairi, right? Is she like a major babe?" Koko asked in excitement.

"Yes we fought twice. I don't know why and yes Kairi is hot. She like 20 something." Natsume answered all their questions in a bored tone.

Just then Hotaru and Ruka entered the classroom holding hands. Both of them took a glance at Mikan and Ryuu before going over to the rest of the band.

"What's up with those two?" Ruka asked sitting down on one of the chairs. Hotaru sat on the desk right in front of him.

"They're going out now."

"Nani?" Hotaru responded._ 'How can Mikan have a boyfriend and not tell me?' _(Like you're one to talk Ms. Imai)

"Yea, and our man Natsume is in tragic shape right now." Koko said in a dramatic tone.

"Not that tragic. He still hooked up with a red head girl." Yuu corrected.

"Red head girl?" Ruka asked.

"Some hot older babe he hooked up with a few days ago. Do you still see her?" Koko boasted.

"Iie. I haven't seen her since Saturday." Natsume responded.

"So, how do you feel about Mikan exactly?" Hotaru asked bluntly.(leave to Hotaru to get straight to the point)

Before Natsume could answer Nomura-sensei strode into the classroom with her cheery smile plastered on her face. The students shuffled around the room, fixing desk, straightening chair and going to their assigned seat. Nomura sensei waited for the class to settle down before beginning.

"Ohayou minna-san!" she said cheerfully.

"Ohayou Nomura-sensei." they all chorused.

"I hope you all had a well rested weekend because starting back classes as usual." Nomura explained.

"Awww." the class moaned.

"Juubun.(enough) Let's get to work." Nomura sensei said as she began writing on the board.

I know what you're thinking so far only Natsume's been having a bad day, but trust me Mikan's bad day is about to start right about now.

_**Ding Dong**_

The Lunch Bell.

The sound of pencils scratching paper, the turning of pages and the tapping of chalk was soon replaced with the shuffling of books, the screeching of chairs and the usual chatter. As the students filed out, Hotaru hung back telling Ruka to go ahead while she waited for Mikan. Right on point, Mikan and Ryuu came out of the class room side by side.

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her to the girls' bathroom while saying a quick "Excuse us ." to Ryuu who in turn just smirked and walked away.

**_Girls' Room_**

"Okay Mikan spill. What the heck is up with you and Hayashi?" Hotaru asked in a stern voice.

"Betsuni." Mikan answered.

"Bullshit. Don't you lie to me." Hotaru replied.

"We're dating okay."

"No it's not ok. Mikan, I only brought Hayashi along on Saturday to upset Hyuuga." Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru's it's fine. We-"

"No it's not fine. You barely know this guy. What if he does something to you that makes me tear out his intestines?" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Hotaru calm down."

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down!" Hotaru yelled.

"I going have to do back round checks, blood tests, DNA analysis-" Hotaru said to herself. (while she's talking to herself you can hear Mikan calling her name in the back round)

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled.

"Hm? Nani?" Hotaru responded.

"Relax. Ryuu-kun and I aren't actually dating we're pretending." Mikan explained.

"Oh. Doushite?" (why) Hotaru asked calming down.

"Well Ryuu-kun told me that Natsume and I have feelings for each other so we decided to give him a little push."

"Oh. In that case count me in. I could make some serious cash off this." Hotaru said with yen signs in her eyes.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Sure thing Hotaru."

"Uh oh." Hotaru said.

"What's the matter?" Mikan asked tilting her head to the side.

"I just remembered that Natsume said something about meeting a gorgeous red head girl. That might make things a little harder." Hotaru said.

"What do we do?" Mikan asked.

"Simple we need reinforcements."

"Huh?"

"We'll need Ruka, Koko, Anna, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu and Nonoko to help us."

"Doushite? Ryuu said not to involve anyone else." Mikan said.

Hotaru gave her a mischievous smirk. "Who do you think I am? I'm Imai Hotaru that's who and I don't take orders I give them. Ryuu is an amateur, only I can make this plan successful. Tch. He's lucky I don't make him pay for my services and I just might do that."

"Demo Hotaru...it's me and Natsume requiring your..um..services." Mikan replied sheepishly.

"Hm. Good point. I'll bill Hyuuga. I'll bill Hayashi for his incompetence though." Hotaru said.

Mikan fell anime style. "Hotaru you're one in a million."

Hotaru pulled open the bathroom door and turned to Mikan. "I know."

The two girls walked to the cafeteria talking about their 'plans' and occasionally reminiscing about the old days. They turned a corner walked to the cafeteria doors. Hotaru pulled the door open to reveal quite a site. Natsume Hyuuga and some red head kissing at the table.

Natsume is sitting down at the rectangular table his head tilted upwards his eyes open he seems unfazed. The girl however was standing bent over kissing him with her eyes closed. The entire cafeteria was silent as this event took place. The gang sat at the table in shock. (Anna, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki)

Hotaru looked at Mikan who was in pure shock and on the brink of tears probably without her own knowledge. Hotaru nudged Mikan who immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru leaned in and whispered. "Don't let this effect you. Mask your emotions."

Mikan gave a nod in response and walked to the lunch table. Natsume and the girl pulled apart upon their arrival. The cafeteria went back to it's normal chatter as Mikan and Hotaru sat down in between Ruka and Koko. Mikan was trying hard to mask her emotions and not cry. Hotaru saw that Mikan was cracking so she decided to distract.

"Who the hell are you?" Hotaru asked bitterly.

"Oh sorry didn't notice you there. I'm Kairi." the girl suck out her hand for Hotaru to shake.

"Sorry I don't know where that's been." Hotaru said. She didn't break eye contact.

"How old are you?" Ruka asked.

"Nineteen." Kairi answered cheerfully.

"Tch. A hag." Hotaru responded.

Kairi gaped in horror. "Excuse me?!"

"Nani? Oh I'm sorry do I need to speak up for you hag." Hotaru said. The lunch lady placed the food down on the table and left.

"Why are you here Kairi-san." Tsubasa asked.

"To see my Natsume of course." Kairi said sitting down next to Natsume her hand in his lap.

"Your Natsume? I didn't know you can own a person." Hotaru replied calmly.

"I mean he's my boyfriend." Kairi corrected rolling her eyes.

Koko started choking and Anna had to give him some water.

"Since when?" Hotaru asked.

"That's none of your business." Kairi snapped.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Since Saturday." Kairi said with an attitude.

"What would a nineteen year old hag want with a sixteen year old boy?" Hotaru asked sipping her coke.

"I'm mean technically if you even kissed that constitutes as rape and or sexual harassment." Hotaru said placing her can on the table.

Before Kairi could answer Anna spoke up.

"How did you get in this school anyway?" Anna asked.

"Simple I said I was a student-teacher then the guard got distracted by some thugs who were trying to make a break for it." Kairi explained with a smirk.

"So that makes you a fugitive." Hotaru said eating her crab.

"Nani? Doushite? I didn't do anything wrong." Kairi said .

"You snuck into this school that's trespassing and kissed one of the students that's harrasment. I highly recommend you leave. Now." Hotaru advised threatingly.

Hotaru looked at Natsume who was looking at Mikan who suddenly found her lap very interesting.

"I was about to leave anyway." Kairi said as she got up. "Ja ne." she gave Natsume two minute passionate kiss, gave the gang a glare and stomped off.

"Wow." Mikan said as she picked up her coke can. Everyone looked at her because she had been quiet through the whole ordeal.

"What a bitch." Mikan said then took a drink. After a whole minute the table erupted with laughter except for Natsume. Even Hotaru was giggling.

"Nice one Mikan-chan." Anna said trying to hold down her laughter but failed miserably.

"Yeah too bad she didn't hear that would've been awesome." Koko said still laughing as well.

"I didn't mean to it just slipped." Mikan said laughing slightly as well. (where's Ryuu? oops I forgot about him. hehe)

"Oi Mikan-chan are you going to our concert on Saturday?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah Mikan you have to come it's gonna be great!" Misaki said excitedly.

"I don't know." Mikan said quietly.

"You have to come Mikan." Anna whined.

"You could bring Ryuu along." Hotaru said eating another spoon full of crabs (I don't wanna know exactly which part. hehe)

"Yeah Mikan-chan bring him along." Anna quickly agreed.

"I'll talk to him later." Mikan said with a fake smile.

The ringing of the bell cut their conversation short as they all got up and headed back to their respected classrooms. Natsume eyes never left Mikan's figure as she walked back to the classroom with Hotaru.

**_Last Period Gym_**

The boys of class 4-C were lined up on the track field for their pe class, today they would be running. The girls of their class, however, would be on the volleyball court today.

"Service!" Mikan shouted as the ball sailed over the net.

The girl volleyball game last a good ten minutes when Emi a blonde girl hit the ball over the fence.

"Ah! Gomen-nasai!"

"Daijoubu! I'll get it." Mikan said as she jogged through the gated entrance to retrieve the ball.

As she bent to pick up the ball, in the corner of her eye she spotted Ryuu trying to get her attention. He was standing by the outside faucets waving at her to come over.

"Come on Mikan-chan! Hurry up with the ball." one of the girls called.

"Ano..you guys go ahead I'll be back in a minute." Mikan said as she tossed the ball back over the fence and jogged over to Ryuu.

Ryuu sat on the edge of the sink waiting for Mikan. He watched her as she jogged over to him.

"Ryuu-kun! Where were you at lunch?" Mikan said as she came up to him.

"Ah gomen demo I had to run errands for my coach. So what happened any new development?" Ryuu asked.

Before Mikan could answer a voice spoke up for her.

"Iie demo we have a problem." the voice said.

"Hm? Nani Imai-san?" Ryuu inquired.

"Natsume has a hag following him around a of a sudden." Hotaru said as she stood next to Mikan.

"Hag?" Ryuu said as one of his eyebrows arched up.

"Some nineteen year old girl claiming to be his girlfriend." Mikan said crossing her arms, a scowl evident of her pretty face.

"Said her name is Kairi. I'm planning on doing a full data search on her when I get home." Hotaru said.

"That won't be necessary Imai-san."

"Doushite?" Hotaru said eyebrow arched.

"If I know Hyuuga like I think I do this Kairi person is not a problem." Ryuu said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Hyuuga trying to retaliate if he sees that we're not affected by her presence she'll be gone before we know it." Ryuu explained.

"Good point." Hotaru agreed.

"So what_ do_ we do?" Mikan spoke up.

"We should just carry on with the dating plan." Ryuu said.

"At this rate it seems like nothing is going to happen." Mikan whined.

"Then we'll just have to pressure him." Hotaru said.

"How do we do that Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"You'll see. Mikan meet me at my house on Saturday." Hotaru said.

"What for?" Mikan asked.

"Ryuu make sure you get to the concert on Saturday."

"Alright." Ryuu said.

"Hotaru what's going on?" Mikan questioned getting impatient.

**_BAKA BAKA BAKA_**

"Don't question me. Just do what I say." Hotaru said walking away leaving Mikan sprawled on the floor with swirls in her eyes.

_**Saturday Night Concert**_

Natsume and the rest of Black Heart (did I give them a name before?) were back stage preparing for their concert. The girls were seated at a table in the back sipping their drinks waiting for Ryuu, Mikan and Hotaru to show up.

Anna glanced at her watch. "Where are they the concerts about to start?" she whined.

"Who knows? Maybe they're trying to help Sakura to cover up all her ugly." Sumire said laughing at her own joke. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Sumire," Misaki started.

"Stop being such a bitch." Anna finished. Sumire sat back in her chair with a scowl on her face as the rest of the girls laughed.

_**Backstage**_

"Natsume, daijoubu?" Ruka asked looking at his best friend through the mirror he was using.

"Hn." Natsume replied seated on the sofa flipping aimlessly through the manga he was reading.

"Don't 'hn' me. Tell me what's wrong you've been like this all week." Ruka said seating himself next to his best friend on the sofa of their dressing room.

Natsume didn't responded and flipped another page. Ruka let out a sigh.

"It's Mikan isn't it? If you love her so much you should tell her." Ruka explained.

No response.

"You're definitely not the Natsume I know."

Another flip.

"The Natsume I know would never give up something he wanted."

Silence.

"Because the Natsume I know made that mistake before and is not dumb enough to let it happen again."

Quiet.

"Fine let Mikan go. She'll be just like Michelle. Get snatched away by some guy and move to Paris."

"Greece." Natsume said flatly.

"So what. It's still in Europe."

"Hn."

"So you do remember."

Silent again.

Ruka put a hand on Natsume shoulder."Can you bare that same pain twice?"

Ruka got up and left the room leaving Natsume with his thoughts.

**_Back at the girls table_**

"Oh look there they are!" Anna exclaimed.

"Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan! Ryuu-kun!" Nonoko waved frantically.

The three came over to the table and said their hello's.

"What took you guys so long?" Anna asked.

"Yeah the concert is about to start." Nonoko added.

"Ah gomen we had some trouble getting here." Mikan said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah this baka had a hell of a time with her outfit." Hotaru said.

Mikan is wearing a black complicated halter, jeans shorts and black forces(if you don't know what this is google it) Hotaru is wearing tight simple halter top with black jeans and sneakers. Ryuu is wearing baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You guys look great maybe we should go backstage and see how their doing?" Nonoko suggested.

"Yeah!" Anna squealed.

The group got up and headed backstage.

**_Backstage_**

There are two dressing rooms one for Ruka and Natsume and the other for Yuu, Tsubasa and Koko. Natsume and Ruka's is on the left and the rest is to the right.

The group went to the right to find four members of the band in there 'relaxing' or at least Ruka and Yuu were. Koko and Tsubasa on the other hand were trying to see could fit the most peanuts in their mouth.

"Hey guys." Anna greeted.

"Hey." Ruka and Yuu responded while Tsubasa and Koko replied "Mm.(Hey)"

The group situated themselves on the chairs and sofas in the room and chatted with one another. Mikan noticed an absence.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"In his dressing room." Ruka replied.

"Yeah he's moping." Yuu added.

"What for?"

"I not sure. Why don't you go ask?" Ruka said.

"Alright." Mikan said as she left the room.

"That was a cheap trick Ruka." Hotaru said from beside her boyfriend.

"She may make him feel better." Ruka said with a smirk.

_**Natsume POV**_

I heard a slight tap at the door. Knowing it was locked I got up to open it.

I turned the lock and pulled open the door to reveal that idiotic red head. (tricked you didn't I?)

_**End POV**_

"Natsume-kun!" Kairi squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

He removed her hands none to gently and walked back into the room.

"Aw is that anyway to treat your lover." Kairi pouted.

"You are not and never will be my lover." Natsume said.

"You weren't so argumentative at your school." Kairi said.

"Tch."

"Oh come on I'll make you feel better." Kairi said as she cupped the sides of his face and kissed him.

Just as he was about to push her away something or rather someone caught his eye.

'Mikan.'

Sure enough there she was standing in the doorway, eyes as big as saucers gaping at the two kissing in the center of the room. They made eye contact and he wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist and deepened the kiss.

The whole time he didn't break eye contact with Mikan. After a few minutes Mikan escaped her tranced and ran, the tears she had tried so hard to restrain were set free.

She ran right passed the second dressing room and straight to the girls' room, she locked herself in one of the stalls and cried her heart out.

_**Meanwhile**_

"We should go the concert will be starting in a few minutes." Anna said glancing at her watch again.

"Yeah we should get ready." Yuu added.

"Hey Ryuu where's you're girlfriend ?" Koko teased.

"She's probably already at the table." Ryuu said with a smirk.

"Riiiiight." Koko chuckled.

"I'll go check." Ruka said.

They all left, Ruka went to go retrieve Natsume and Mikan, but found him alone in his dressing room.

"Where's Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know." Natsume said as he passed by Ruka.

'That's weird.' Ruka thought as he followed Natsume to the stage while texting Hotaru.

**_Meanwhile_**

Beep. Beep.

Hotaru opened her phone.

1 New Tx Mess.

Ruka: Is Mikan w/ u?

Hotaru: Iie. wasn't she w/ Nat?

Ruka: He said he hasn't seen her.

Hotaru: The baka will turn up soon

Ruka: k

Hotaru closed her phone and scanned the crowd for Mikan. 'No sign of her. Where are you idiot?'

"Ladies and Gentleman are you ready to rock!" the announcer called.

The audience replied with screams and loud applause.

"Alright! Then without further adieu I give you BLACK HEART!" the announcer disappeared behind the side curtains as smoke filled the stage.

You couldn't see the band at first then the instruments pounded and Ruka's voice rang out

**_Ruka: I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_**

The strobe lights flashed boys and girls alike screams and shook their heads violently to the music.

**_Natsume: I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_**

Natsume sung his heart out trying to get the image of Mikan's shocked, teary face out of his mind.

_**Natsume: I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got**_

He searched the crowd for her nonetheless but couldn't find her. 'Damn.' he thought

**_Ruka: I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_**

Ruka noticed the intensity of Natsume's voice and thought 'He's pissed.'

Natsume: I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

The band continued on with the concert. Though the crimson eyes of the lead singer never stopped searching for his brunette.

_**Girls' Room**_

Mikan had stopped crying and her sniffles had ceased. She heard the music and figured the concert started.

'I can't hide in here forever.' she thought as she unlocked the stall and came out. She walked over the sink, pulled out a few paper towels, turned on the cold water and started to fix her face.

'Not too bad.' she thought as she reapplied her make up.

Half way through someone came into the bathroom.

"Well, well, well if it isn't one of Nat's little friends." Kairi sneered as she walked up to the sink next to Mikan's and started fixing her make-up.

Mikan kept silent.

"Natsume is such an animal when he kisses I have to fix myself up." Kairi pressed on.

"Do you really think you'll last long?" Mikan said trying to stay calm and unaffected.

"Excuse me?" Kairi said with slight shock.

"Well you know Natsume has more girls then Hugh Hefner. You're just one of them." Mikan said calmly.

"Oh please those little girls are his play things. I'm the only one he's serious about." Kairi boasted.

Mikan scoffed. "Those 'little' girls Natsume goes out with, some of the happen to have socks worth more than you're entire wardrobe."

"Just his play things." Kairi repeated, holding down her anger.

"What makes you so sure?" Mian said arching an elegant eyebrow upwards.

"Because I'm a woman. For example look at you and me, I have fiery tantalizing red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes you have flat boring brown locks and dull olive orbs. I wear a double D you probably won't even get pass the C's. I have a nice plump butt yours is flat and narrow. See hun we're on two totally different levels of the food chain." Kairi explained.

Mikan scoffed. "Right. How old are you again nineteen? Well let me break this down for you slowly. You see I have this theory about why your such a conceited bitch."

"Nani?" Kairi said her eyes set a blaze.

(The following talk off has been provided by Brian from Family Guy my second favorite character next to Stewie I love you Brian)

(This talk off has been slightly altered. I don't own family guy just wanted to use this in my story Dont sue me plz)

Mikan rested against the sink and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. "You see you're popular with guys because you develop early and started putting yourself out at the age of eleven, but now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore. So you pick up younger guys to avoid the inevitable realization that once your body's used up by age 21 you're going to be a worn out chalky skin burlap sack that even your step dad wouldn't want. Did I hit the hammer on the head?"

Kairi was stunned into silence. Mikan through her wad of paper towel in the garbage.

"I'll show you." Kairi said as she lunged for Mikan

(back round music is Breaking the habit)

She pushed her against the sink. Mikan was in shock for a bit but soon got over it. Mikan lunged for her making them crash into one of the stalls. Kairi pushed Mikan off herself and kick her in the stomach and turned back to the sink and turned on the water to fix her hair. Mikan recovered quickly and jumped on her back and started grabbing her hair and hitting her head and face.

Kairi back up into a wall causing Mikan to let go and stumble a bit. Kairi turned around and back handed Mikan. Mikan eyes flared as she threw a fist into Kairi's face causing her lip to bleed. Kairi let out a screech of rage as she dove once again for Mikan who dodged it and sat on Kairi's back as she yanked her head back and pummeled her face.

Kairi used her elbow to dig into Mikan's stomach. Mikan fell onto her back as Kairi sat on her stomach and started to ring her neck. Mikan scratched at Kairi's hands it didn't help so she poked her eyes, then gave a head-butt. Mikan got up and pushed Kairi into a wall. The water was now all over the floor

Kairi shot off the wall and gripped Mikan's hair they slipped and fell down on the wet floor. They were rolling around gripping each other's hair, punching, slapping, kicking, screaming and the occasional curse word. (imagine this scene two hot girls rolling around fighting on a wet floor)

After they separate themselves from each other, Kairi tripped Mikan and was about to tackle her. Kairi ran lunged at her full speed, but Mikan spun her around and shoved her into one of the stalls and grabbed her head and shoved it in the toilet. She said that about four times, then Kairi maneuvered her foot to kick Mikan's stomach.

Mikan fell on the floor and moved back into the wall as Kairi loomed over.

She raised her fist. "Nighty, night little girl."

CRASH Tinkle Tinkle

Kairi fell unconsciously to the ground, standing behind her was Sumire holding a broken vase that was previously in the corner with fake flowers inside.

"Sumire?!" Mikan exclaimed.

Sumire dropped the broken vase and helped Mikan up.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Sumire said with slight concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Mikan said taking her hand to stand up.

"I was on my way to the rest room and I heard the commotion I peeped in and saw you so I rushed in." Sumire explained.

"Why did you save me?" Mikan inquired.

"I don't know myself. It's not that I like you or anything. It's just that I hate her more." Sumie said glancing at the unconscious Kairi.

"Thanks Sumire. You're not so bad." Mikan said with a smile.

"Don't think that because I saved you I handing over Natsume. I just want a worthy opponent." Sumire said with a playful smirk.

Mikan hugged Sumire.

"EW get off you'll ruin my designer clothes." Sumire laughed as she hugged back.

After a few minutes. "Ok that's enough let's go find you some dry clothes." Sumire said breaking the hug.

"Thanks...permy." Mikan said as she walked out of the room

"Get back here Sakura! Is that anyway to thank someone who just saved your life." Sumire said her eyes filled with flames, a fork tongue and Medusa hair (floating snakes)

**_Natsume/Ruka Dressing Room_**

"Oi Permy. Why are there female clothes in a boys dressing room?"

"I have a name you know use it. It's because there are different bands that use these rooms as well." Sumire said.

"Oh." Mikan said.

"Here wear these." Sumire said.

Mikan changed into the clothes. It was a pair of tight low rise black jeans, a purple tube top that showed her naval and a black camisole. Her hair was let down and since it was wet it was nice and curly.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Sumire said. "Stay here and fix your make-up I'll go and tell the others you're ok." Sumire said.

"Hey Sumire."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

Sumire gave her a smile before leaving the room. Mikan turn back to the mirror and reapplied her makeup.

**_On Stage_**

"Thank you minna-san!" Ruka exclaimed.

"We will take a short intermission before the finale so don't go anywhere!" Tsubasa finished.

"Natsume you go to the dressing without me I gotta go check something." Ruka said.

Natsume just strode of to the dressing room. He opened to the door to reveal a certain brunette with olive orbs.

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan said putting the cap back on her lipstick.

"Where were you?" Natsume asked.

"Huh?" Mikan said.

"You disappeared. Where were you?" Natsume explained.

"Oh well I figured I was intruding so I went else where." Mikan said eyes on the ground.

"How long?" Nasume whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, eyebrow up.

"How long do you want this to go on?" Natsume whispered a little louder for her to hear.

"Nani?" Mikan yelped.

Natsume shoved her into a wall causing her to yelp in pain. He pressed his body closely to hers and put their foreheads together.

"How long must I restrain myself for you?!" Natsume said getting impatient.

"Nani?" Mikan repeated.

"Why are you doing this to me? Making me feel this way." Natsume said his head resting on her shoulder.

"What are you-" Mikan began.

Natsume placed his lips over hers absorbing whatever words she wanted to say.

**_Please read the following note _**

* * *

**_!Please Read Very Important!_**

_Dear reader here are four stories that I've thought up and I want to know if their any good before I start writing them._

**_1. Forbidden Princess: Mikan Sakura is the daughter of the kings secret lover and maid Yuka Sakura. King Kaito Imai has to hide his second born child away because she is illigetimate and he would have to banish her. So he locks her away in a tower that is seperate from the rest of the castle. Sixteen years later two princes come seeking wives and one of them Prince Natsume unknowingly discovers her. What will happen?_**

**_2. Confessions of a runaway: Mikan Sakura has spent nine years of her life in happiness that happiness came crashing down after her fathers death. Her mom became a drug using acholic who ended up remarrying to an abusive psyco path who constantly beats Mikan and her sisters. At the age of 16 her mom died and Mikan couldn't take it anymore. Read her journey of self discovery, hope and love._**

**_3. Daydreamer:_** **_Mikan Sakura is an average first year high school student with an overactive imagination so she's often day dreaming in class which constantly gets her in trouble. One day Mikan is magically taken to the land of her imagination where she is suddenly...ENGAGED EHHHHHHHH?!_**

**_4. Dangerous Intentions: Mikan is a great actress whose fresh out of high school and is just beginning her new career in the field. She is picked to be the star role in a big time hollywood production that has filming locations in different parts of the world. Sounds great huh? Well it is until she mets her cocky co-star who is a female heart throb Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan not to comfortable performing love scenes with him. But as production went on Mikan finds herself asking is this all just an act? _**

_So those are my ideas so far I have alot more, but these are the only ones I can put into words. Also if anyone is interested here's my Msn contact I also have live instant messenger(no pics or webcam)_

_In case it doesn't show: demon underscore angel underscore shiori with an at sign and then hotmail dot com_ (no spaces) 

_Loves of love _

_Chi-chan (Skye says Bye too)_

_Plz Contact me! BTW Sorry for the long update!! Gomen!_


	12. Come out True feelings!

_Ohayou Minna-san,_

_Gomen -nasai once again for the late update I'm terrible I know, but you'll be happy to know that I've started the first chapters of my new stories and one story I haven't told you about yet called Torikago which I'm keeping a secret. ;). I'm not telling unti Just The Girl is finished btw there are only a few chapters left and a few more surprises._

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Come out True Feelings!_**

**_Mikan's POV_**

A million and one questions running through my head. I can feel his lips pressed to mine, but it isn't enough for him. His head turn slightly to the left as he tries to deepen the kiss, urging me to respond. I don't because I can't. Too many emotions surging through me at once. I'm angry at myself for falling prey, once again, to his poison kiss. I'm angry at him for giving a similar kiss to Kairi whom I had squabble with earlier. I'm jealous that he kissed her at all knowing full well that I was standing a few feet away. I'm sad that he probably doesn't like me as Ryuu had suspected.

The strongest emotion I am feeling now is confusion. He yells at me and tells me weird things then he kisses me. My thought are cut short when I feel that familiar nibbling on my lower lip. I hold back a moan, which is replaced by a small gasp. Big mistake. Why? Because then he shoves his tongue in my mouth. I'm hating basically because I'm loving it. He pulls me off the wall slightly and wraps his arms around my waist. Part of me wants to kiss back, but another part is telling me to resist it.

He pushes the kiss deeper. He's upset I know it. Probably wanting more from me. I'm fighting against it now. Pointless because he enjoys to see me struggle. He pulls away though, even I'm a little shocked.

"Proving your loyalty?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Eh?" I replied dumbly.

"I'm not giving you to him. I won't lose." he explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Choose." he told me.

"Nani?"

"Me or Hayashi? Choose." Natsume said.

"Natsume you really-" he didn't let me finish.

"If you choose me I'll get rid of Kairi, if not I'll date her for real and have nothing to do with you."

**_SLAP_**

I've had all I can stand and I can't stands no more. I delivered a solid slap to the side of his face. He held his face and looked at me with shock and disbelief. I clenched my fist at my sides and I was shaking from rage. I felt as if every nerve in my body was set a blaze. I can pratically feel my blood boiling. This guy was unbelievable thinking he can manipulate me with such dirty tricks. Why I oughta...?!

"You stupid, perverted, idiotic bastard! I can't believe you!"

_**End POV**_

Her face, in contradictory of her feelings, had fresh tears flowing down it. She was too angry to notice the her tears were streaming down her face. Natsume's eyes widen at the sight. Mikan was able to play tough, but her innocent olive eyes couldn't never hide her true feelings. She was hurt.

She brought a timid hand to her face. When her fingers' made contact with the salty liquid on her cheek her bangs covered her eyes. Before he knew what was happening the brunette ran right past him and out of the room.

It was all too familiar he thought as he chased the girl outside of the club. Just like before when he done some thing he shouldn't have and caused the girl he loved to run out on him and run out of his life.

Her name was Michelle she was half french and half japanese. They met at a bar one night and almost immediately connected they started going out on dates and other couples stuff. It was going fine until three months later when Michelle had caught Natsume with another girl and ran off. The only difference between then and now was that he didn't chase Michelle, he simply let her go.

The night had made a complete turn around from earlier. Earlier it was a clear star light night now it was raining, hard. The rain cames down in sheets, it didn't matter to him or the figure he was chasing. She had to get away and he had too catch her, plain and simple.

The rain pounded down on him as he kept his eyes trained on the dark figure running several feet in front of him. They ran for what seemed like forever until the ended up on top of a hill with a sakura tree on it. Mikan placed one hand on the tree and another on her thigh as she bent over to take several breaths. She then rested her back against the tree and spotted him standing a few feet in front of her was Natsume.

She got ready to run again when a strong hand grasped her wrist.

"Why are you running?" he asked her having to shout slightly over the loud pounding of the rain..

"Why are you chasing me?!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

At this she yanked her hand away. "Sorry?! Oh, you're sorry?!" she stated exclaimed laughing sarcasticly.

"Yes I am." Natsume said.

"You're sorry for what?! For treating me like some piece of property. For trying to control me? For kissing Kairi?" Mikan said her anger dying. "Or for kissing me?"

They stood there with the rain pounding on them. The two said nothing but kept their eyes trained on one another. Mikan feeling herself on the brink of tears once again turned and attempted to run once again, but once again she was stopped when Natsume grasped her wrist and slammed her into the damp sakura tree trunk.

Mkan yelped as her back connected with the treee trunk. Natsume placed his palms against the tree caging her in. His head was bent low, bangs covering his eyes, water dripping from his hair. Mikan stood against the tree in silence, wondering what Natsume would do next. She was shocked when he spoke.

"I'm sorry for alot of things. I wish I can go back in time and change it, but I can't so I'm going to do what I didn't do before." Natsume said his head still bent.

Natsume lowered his arms and dropped them at his sides. He raised his head and looked at Mikan. His locked his crimson eyes with her currently hazel ones and didn't blink despite the heavy rain.

"What didn't you do before?" Mikan asked in a low voice but Natsume heard it as if she had screamed.

"I wasn't honest and didn't fight for what I wanted." At this he raised his head.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked quietly.

"You." Natsume replied without regret or hestitation.

Mikan stared at him in shock and disbelief. Her mouth hang slightly open at Natsume's response. His facial expression was soft and sincere, an expression she's seen rarely. She looked deep into his eyes for any sign that this was just another bad joke, but found none. She still felt uneasy, she needed closure.

"What does that mean? You say you want me , but that isn't enough Natsume. You want alot of things. How can I tell that I can trust you with my heart now when you've broken it so many times already?"

"Mikan I love you. I can't change what I did in the past, but I do know that I want to be beside you always. To touch you, to hold you, to tease you, to kiss you and to be the one you come to when something is wrong. I've never said this to anyone before so I'll say it again. Mikan Sakura I am in love with you and will you be my girlfriend?"

Mikan had tears streaming down her face that blended in with the rain. She was so happythat she had her answer and her closure. There was only one thing left to do. She ran into his arms hugging him tightly repeating the word 'yes' over and over. He hugged her back and sighed.

She pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you , Nats-"

He cut her off by placing his lips over hers.Their kiss was soft yet passionate. Their tongues weren't in a fierce battle just swirling gently around each other. After a few minutes they pulled apart. The moment was so perfect they didn't even notice that the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking out.

* * *

_**Please REad!!!**_

_I know I know. Short for such a long time of not updating but I was thinking of writing my own book so I started doing that and plus school is right around the corner so I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for the late update!_

_My liufe is getting so hectic and now my sisters and I have to share a computer so my time is limited. Please review I hoped you liked it the chapters will be shorter so I'll update as soon as possible gomen. _

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_


	13. Christmas Surprises! Mikan's Birthday Ba

_Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please _

_Don't hate me I know this took forever to be posted, but my life is literally falling apart so please forgive my lateness. Everyone's bitching at my house so it's hard to find time to write and be myself, but I hope everything gets back to normal soon._

_Don't worry only one more chapter left after this and then I can post my other ideas._

_Read/Enjoy/Review _

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 13: Christmas Surprises! Mikan's Birthday Bash_**

Crossing one leg over the other for the umpteenth time, Mikan took another glance at the screen of her cell phone. It read 1:36 pm. She let out an annoyed 'Humph' Truthfully instead of being mad she was on the verge of tears. Her boyfriend Natsume was suppose to meet her here over a half an hour ago. She shifted a little on the cold park bench with her Chanel bag in her lap and cell phone in hand waiting for him to call or something.

Natsume had been doing this a lot to her lately, telling her they'll spend the day together, then standing her up and calling her last minute after keeping her waiting for forever. He's been avoiding her somewhat too. She rarely sees him at the house and whenever she did see him he got all quiet and cold like how he was to her when that whole Kairi episode was going on. She could feel the tears welling up so she squeezed her eyes tight and replaced her sadness with anger.

It had snowed the night before so it was still chilly outside and snow was everywhere. The wind blew making Mikan shiver a little. No longer wanting to wait she threw her cell into her purse and swung it over her shoulder. She stood up, brushing off her jeans and stomping in the direction of the Hyuuga House not giving two shits if Natsume showed up or not.

She walked down the pathway, out of the park and through the big entry gates. She stepped out into the street and tried to hail a cab. All full of people. She started walking down the street pulling her scarf even tighter as she started the long walk home. After five minutes a black Porsche truck pulled up beside her. She knew that vehicle all too well. So instead of running to the passenger side as he probably anticipated, she continued to walk.

Beep. Beep.

Went the car horn. _'What is she deaf?'_ he thought as he honked two more times. _'Damn she's mad.'_ he thought as he rolled down the window.

"Mikan." he called over the murmur of voices.

She heard him loud and clear,but took no notice. He let out a here-we-go sigh.

"Come on Mikan jut get in the car." he said.

Nothing.

"Mikan I'm sorry ok? Just get in the car."

Nada.

"Mikan come on give me a break."

Snap.

"Give you a break?! Ha! You are such an insensitive moron Natsume Hyuuga! This is the billionth you've stood me up all month! I'm so sick of you! Take your stupid apology and shove it up your ass!" Mikan screamed at him, not to mention catching the attention of the passersby.

Natsume let out another sigh. "Mikan I said I'm sorry so stop acting like this and come in the car."

"Acting like what? Acting like my boyfriends who claims to love me so much is being so absent in my life nowadays? Acting like I'm hurt and angry? You're such a pig." Mikan retorted as she continued her angry stomp down the street eyes closed head tilted slightly upward.

"I'm not...can you please get in the car? I'll take you home and you can stay mad at me I promise. Come on it's freezing out there."

That made her stop. She was concentrating so hard on being mad at him she didn't even notice the drastic drop in temperature. She contemplated her options only to come to the same conclusion each time. She gave a sigh and reluctantly walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in slamming the door none too gently.

Natsume kept quiet and just drove off. Mikan made an effort to stay as far away from him as possible. She pressed her self up against the car door with her arms folded firmly across her chest. She stared out the window making sure she didn't look at him.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Fine you wanna act like a baby go ahead."

The ride home was silent and awkward. Mikan could hear bells of relief as the Hyuuga house came into view. The car came to a sudden halt on the side of the street a block away from their destination.

"Hey jerk wad the house is over there. What are you blind?" Mikan said with annoyance.

Silent.

"Now you're not talking to me? Fine I get it. I'll walk." She tried to open the door, but he had it locked.

"Can you at least open the door?"

He just sat there staring straight ahead.

"Asshole." she murmured and leaned over his lap to get the lock. As soon as she did he grabbed her and put her to sit in his lap.

"Natsume you pervert get off me." Mikan shrieked as she wriggled around trying to get out of his lap.

"Whatever." was the last thing he said before he pressed his lips to hers. Mikan caught on to what he was trying to do and quickly hit to lock and opened the door.

"I don't think so kiss monster." she scowled before slamming the door shut and storming up to the house.

Natsume leaned his head back on the his seat and sighed. 'Damn it.' he thought before jumping out of the car.

Mikan raced up the porch steps clinging to the railing so she wouldn't slip. The door opened and she was greeted by Kimi, one of the house maids. After a short greeting and letting Kimi take her coat she raced up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

She waited for Natsume to come charging into the room forcing her to talk to him by playing mind games on her then he'll try to kiss her and at first she'll resist, but soon enough they'll make up and he'll apologize and she'll forgive as always.

Unfortunately, it didn't happen because after fifteen minutes of waiting she heard Natsume's Truck drive off. She got up and ran to her window in disbelief only to see his tail lights disappear around a corner.

She lost all feeling in her legs and sank to the floor. He might as well he carved out her heart and stepped on it. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Her shoulders shook violently as she uttered loud sobs.

What else is a girl supposed to do when her boyfriend forgot her on Christmas Eve?

* * *

Mikan put her forearm over her face to block out the sun rays attacking her through her window. She was exhausted, but her mind had not at all let her rest. She laid awake on her plush white carpet all night and all the while Natsume never once came in to apologize or even say Merry Christmas. 

Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to be angry? Maybe she should have let him kiss her in the car? No she wouldn't let him turn this around on her. This is all his fault anyway. If he would just keep his promises none of this would be happening.

Unconsciously she let her body stand and stagger into the bathroom.

After an agonizing hour in the bathroom an another half hour getting an outfit. Mikan walked down the grand stair case and into the dining room. As always the table was covered with all sorts of delicious food, but it was different seeing as ther e were no Hyuuga's present.

"Hello?" Mikan called out her voice hoarse from crying so much.

There was no one.

"Anyone? Youichi? Mrs. Hyuuga? Natsume?" Mikan called out. In a panic she threw the door open nearly crashing into Kimi.

"Woah! Mikan-san!" Kimi said steading herself.

"Ah! Gomen nasai Kimi-san! I'm so stupid!" Mikan said bowinng slightly then she noticed some packages in Kimi's hands.

"Ne, Kimi-san? What are those?" Mikan said curiously.

"Oh the Madame told me to give these to you and that you should get dressed and go to the ballroom." Kimi said holding up the boxes.

"Huh? What for?" Mikan askes taking the packages.

Kimi only smiled brightly at her. "Can't tell direct orders."

"But-" Mikan started

"Gomen ne Mikan-san I must take my leave." Kimi answered inching backwards.

"Kimi-san!" but she was already gone.

Mikan out a sigh. "Oh well."

* * *

Mrs. Hyuuga fluffed her hair one more time using her reflection in one of the well shined plates on the table. 

"Mom cut it out." a little voice called out with a hint of annoyance.

"Youichi a woman's appearance is everything. Especially a woman of high class society."

"so women of high society have to primp themeselves using dinner plates."

"Oh hush now and let me fix your hair." She said reaching out for him.

Youichi leaned back." Mooooom," he groaned "I like my hair this way."

"Men." she shrugged as Youichi walked away.

"Moms, who invented them?" he huffed as he caught his mom primping herself again.

Across the wide ball room floor sat a very agitated Hotaru. I didn't help that Everyone was trying to figure what's wrong with her. Finally a timid Ruka came and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Ruka said his handsome features clouded with worry.

She threw her boyfriend a glare, but his concerned face was unfazed. "Why is she so late it's just like her to keep everyone waiting?"

Ruka let out a smile held Hotaru's small hand in his firm one. "Don't worry she'll be here."

She let out a sigh lightening up a little. "It's just we've all been avoiding her and Mikan has really sensitive feelings. I hope this party is worth it."

Ruka placed a kiss on her temple and let out a small chuckle. "You worry too much."

Suddenly the room grew quiet and at the same time filled with gasps and whispers. The couple stood to see what the commotion was.

There standing in the double doorway, illuminated by fluorecent lights and her own glow was Mikan Sakura. Dressed in a beautiful snow white gown, embedded withreal diamonds in the torso, slightly hanging off her shoulders. Her honey blonde hair was in big elgant curls cascading over her bare shoulders. Her already pink lips were lightly glossed over making them look more desirable. Her cheeks were the lightest shade of pink making her look adorable.

_'What on earth? Who are all these people? My cheeks are probably burning. Oh no!"_ Mikan thought in a panic as all the guest in the room seemed glued to her figure.

Then as if they all had a car crash with reality they all shouted. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-SAN!"

If her cheeks weren't burning before they are now.

Nonetheless she smiled and manged to successfully walk across the room the where her friends had gathered. In turn Anna and Nonoko gave their share of hugs and gave Mikan her Christmas and birthday presents. The two were followed by the rest of the gang and last but not least Hotaru.

"What took you so long stupid?" Hotaru mumbled.

"Gomen nasai Hotaru demo I thought I was just meeting Mrs. Hyuuga. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Mikan said placing her gifts from her friends on a table.

"Gomen nasai." Hotaru whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about Hotaru?" Mikan said sitting on a chair across from her best friend.

"I know it must've been lonely with all of us avoiding you in order to plan to throw this party."

"Oh that! I don't mind really I wasn't sad really!Hahaha!"

Mikan said.

"Then why were you crying?" Hotaru asked knowingly.

Mikan looked into her friends brillant violet eyes wondering how Hotaru always knew. She, herself could fool everyone in the room with her fake smiles, but not Hotaru. Hotaru always knew. It was impossible to convince her otherwise.

"It's Natsume isn't it?"

Mikan just nodded.

"Only Hyuuga can make a girl cry at her own birthday party."

"Hotaru what shold I doNatsume been so...distant lately almost like he doesn't like me anymore."

"Impossible."

"How come?"

"Natsume or rather any guy would be crazy to give you up so easy. I'm sure he has a good excuse."

"Really?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

For a second both girls laughed and then shared a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Hotaru you always know what to say."

"Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please." Ruka said into a microphone on a stage on the other side of the room.

The room immediately began to quiet down as their attention focused on the blonde boy on stage.

"Thank you. I would like to start by thanking all of you for coming to celebrate Mikan Sakura's 17th birthday." there was applause then silence.

"Before our band begins to play our host would like to say a few words." Ruka announced.

"Not so fast blondie." a voice called out from the crowd.

* * *

_Dun dun dun. We'll there you have it one more chapter to go I'll get it to you as quick as possible. I promise. I have so many other stories to start. Definitely some fantasy, ooc stuff and one about vampire so lots of good stuff coming your way._

_Be good my peoples cuz you know I won't_

_You know you love me_

_Chi-chan_

_P.S. Forgive my spelling and grammar. I really hate english but will improve!_

_Love ya!_


	14. Just the Girl

_Hey there everyone. _

_We'll here we are the end I hope you like it._

_RxExR_

**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Just The Girl_**

"Not so fast Blondie." a voice called out from the crowd.

The person broke through the crowd, who was stunned, and strutted their way up the stairs and onto the stage. Emerald green eyes sparkled with rage and revenge. Curly fire, red locks cascaded over bare, pale shoulders. The person stomped their way over to Ruka, who was so surprise he didn't react when the person snatched the microphone from him.

"Ladies and Gentleman your regularly scheduled program has been interrupted for a special bulletin." The girl said with a glint in her sparkling green eyes.

Mikan looked onto the stage, at the girl with cold, angry eyes. Her body shook in fury as she curled nd uncurled her fists. She could see nothing, but red. Her chocolate orbs were focused with a deadly glare at her, while the red head stood on the stage with a look of pure innocence, which only managed to infuriate her more. Her nostrils flared and she was ready for a blow out attack when a hand on her shoulder brought her back. She turned to face the pair of emotionless violet eyes of her best friend.

"Hotaru?" she asked in a meek voice. (well it sure ain't the easter bunny)

"Let see what's she has to say." Hotaru said not meeting Mikans' eyes, but keeping her violet pools on the red head.

"My name is Kairi. I'm nineteen years old and I will be your host for the remainder of the evening." Kairi said in a surprisingly happy voice.

"What is she doing?" Mikan asked no one in particular.

"Mikan Sakura please join me on stage." Kairi said locking eyes with Mikan, a large sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Mikan swallowed the lump in her throat and started toward the stage, her brown eyes locked with Kari's green ones. In a few minutes she made it through the crowd and up the stairs and onto stage. She stood next to Kairi, who was smiling almost mockingly.

"In the short time I've gotten to know Mikan I found out what a spectacular person she is." Kairi said placing an arm around Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan was confused far beyond what words can describe, but she played along with Kairi's little charade and just smiled. Kairi started complimenting Mikan in flattery ways that didn't fool Hotaru for a minute because she spotted it. High above Mikan's head was a masked figure who held a big bucket of some thing in his hands while peering down at Mikan from his position.

"...an she become somewhat of a sister to me..." Kairi dragged on.

The ingenious wheels in Hotaru's had began to turn as she bolted to the side door leading backstage. She gathered her lilac dress in her arms and sprinted up the spiral staircase that led to the overhead bridge above the stage. She slipped cautiously out of her high heels and a tip toed behind him, holding her baka gun.

"Don't move." Hotaru said in a serious and dangerous voice.

The masked figure froze for a second feeling the cool barrel of the baka gun near his ear. Then in a split second he spun around a nd knocked the gun across the bridge. He smiled in triumph before Hotaru landed a blow into his cheek. He wobbled for a minute the stood up straight leaving the bucket on the ledge of the railing.

"..and she is incredibly special to..." Kairi droned.

He put up his fist and went into a fighting stance. Hotaru mocked his action and suddenly he was running full speed toward her. Hotaru dropped her fist and started to straighten her hair and dress. As soon as he was less than a foot away form her she grabbed the back railing and went over it and held on. (btw no one can see them they're high up)

"...let's start her celebration...Happy Birthday to..."

Kairi started singing Happy Birthday with the crowd joining in as they brought her cake forward. Mikan forgetting all about Kairi smiled in delight with some pink in her cheeks. The cake had seven layers and seventeen candles and a small photograph of her and Natsume at the top. The cake was covered in Christmas color icing green and red and had snowflake shaped icing on it as well. Mikan could feel tears brim her eyes.

A couple feet up Hotaru pulled herself back over onto the bridge. The masked man had flew right past her and went tumbling down the spiral staircase. (trust me it hurt A LOT) Hotaru grabbed the bucket and took and sniff before jerk her head back in disgust. Whatever it was it reeked.

They say to wrongs don't make a right, but in the world of Imai Hotaru such sayings don't exist. She didn't think twice about what she was about to do. Kairi had taken a few steps back looking up at the bridge expectantly. She couldn't see clearly because of the bright lights. Hotaru smirked down at Kairi's smiling face and dumped the bucket of God-knows-what on her.

Kairi saw a black blob coming down and she had a perplexed expression then she realized what was happening and opened her mouth to scream.

"Ahhhhhh-gurgle."

Right in the mouth, Kairi was now choking and sputtered on stage. The crowd was filled with gasps before it erupted with laughter. Mikan spun around and had a shocked expression on her face. 'What on earth?' she thought.

Kairi stood up straight and looked around at all the laughing faces. She was covered from head to toe with the disgusting concoction that she had spent the past few night making. Her mouth tasted horrible and she stunk really bad. Her eyes darted around at the mocking faces before she focused her green eyes on Mikan. Without a second thought she lunged forward.

Mikan was so shocked she couldn't move she just stared at the infuriated teenager heading straight for her. Before she had a chance to scream, she was yanked off the stage by several hands of her friends Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Koko. Mikan never took her eyes off Kairi, as she tried to stop, but failed miserably. She slided across the stage and crashed right into Mikan's cake.

More gasps and more laughing. Kairi separated herself from the cake and wiped chunks of it form her face. The fury in her eyes had faded and she looked weak and vulnerable she bit her lip and tried to hold back.

Again failing miserably.

She fled the ballroom with hands covering her face. Mikan looked after her as she sprinted through the double doors. 'Tears.' she thought. She couldn't help it, she felt sorry for Kairi. I mean sure she was mean and horrible with bad taste in clothes sizes, but she was still a person.

Mikan gathered up her dress in her arms and sprinted after her. She could hear her friends calling her in the back round, but she ignored them and continued after Kairi. Her black, sticky footprints led to one of the bathroom's. Mikan dropped her dress and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Kairi?"

A few sniffles.

"Kairi I know your in there."

Silence.

"OK since you won't answer I'll just talk. Kairi I'm sorry that this happened to you. I know we haven't been the best of friends, but you really have no reason to hate me. I know Natsume used you and I'm sorry about that too, but that really is no excuse to do what you've done or tried to do. I have people who care about me enough to make sure I don't get hurt and sometimes that requires hurting others like you. Look can we just start over and pretend none of this ever happened? Kairi?"

The bathroom door opened revealing a very miserable looking Kairi. She looked shyly into Mikan's caring eyes. "I'd like that."

Mikan smiled. "Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." and both girls laughed before making their way to Mikan's room.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Mikan!" everyone cheered as Mikan and Kairi reentered the room. Kairi was all cleaned up her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail with the ends curled and she was wearing a baby pink dress that came down to her knees with a bow on the back. 

"Arigatou minna-san!" Mikan replied with a smile.

Mikan linked arms with Kairi and led her over to the table where all her friends were sitting.

"Hey guys." Mikan said oh-so-casually.

They looked from Mikan to Kairi and then back again. Anna was the first to speak.

"Hey Mikan-chan what..." she couldn't finish.

"I know Kairi not the nicest person and she's done some mean things, but she's turning over a new leaf. So be nice." Mikan said.

Hotaru stood. "Ok I know we've had some problems, but I really want to know how on earth did you make that stuff?"

"Oh it's quite simple actually."

"Really? Walk with me and tell me all about it in detail." Hotaru said as the two girls drifted away from the group.

"Uh oh," Anna said with a giggle, "you slay one dragon and created a whole new monster."

The group broke out in laughter. Mikan sighed and sat down in her seat.

"What's the matter?" Nonoko asked over the rim of her champagne glass.

"It's Natsume. We had a fight and I haven't heard from him since. Maybe he's..."

"I wouldn't be to sure birthday girl." Anna said with a smile as she and Nonoko tugged Mikan out of her seat and to the front of the stage.

"What's going-"

"Ladies and Gentleman here for your listening pleasure, please welcome BLACK HEART!!" a voice said from the speakers.

The instruments started. Natsume and rest are at their usual spots. Natsume with the microphone in his hands not breaking eye contact with Mikan.

**_Natsume:_** _She's cool and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_2-3-4_

**The band jumped and swayed and rocked in time to the music.**

_**All:** Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**Ruka came up the edge of the stage smiling down at Mikan and winking at Hotaru who rolled her eyes, but smiled.**

**_Ruka:_** _She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_2-3-4_

**Ruka fell back as Natsume came forward again still watching Mikan with a slight smile playing on her lips.**

_**All:**_ _Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**Natsume came to the edge of the stage, causing his fan girls to go into a frenzy, but he paid them no mind. He just kept his eyes on his brunette who was turning slightly pink, but was smiling and laughing.**

_**Natsume:**_ _And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

**He swayed to the gentle beat, his hair mimicking his actions causing his fan girls to swoon and nearly faint.**

_**Natsume:**_ _She's cool and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

**They started jumping and bouncing, Natsume making his hair sway violently.**

**_All:_** _Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

**The crowds screams were so loud, but the music towered over it. Then Anna and Nonoko fought through the crowd, dragging a struggling Mikan up on to the stage. She didn't struggle once she realized she was in Natsume's arms.**

_**All:** Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and felt like a kid.**

_**Natsume:** Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**He pulled her close and kissed her passionately in front of the crowd. (like they cared)**

The crowd erupted in applause screams and whistles. Natsume pulled away from Mikan and whispered an apology in her ear. The familiar breath on her ear was enough to make her turn pink she just nodded and her kissed her again.

He took the microphone in the hand that wasn't holding Mikan's.

"Is everyone having a fucking awesome time?!" Natsume yelled.

Screams filled the room.

"What a pack of losers! Let's try this again. I said IS EVERYONE HAVING A FUCKING AWESOME TIME?!"

Screams ten times strong fifty times louder.

"All right. That's more like it." Natsume said, he Held up his hand that was intertwined with Mikans.

"This is my girlfriend Mikan Sakura," Mikan turned twenty shade of red. " and I haven't been very good to her this past few days."

_Awwwww_

"Yes, but I want to apologize formally." Natsume said and he got down on one knee.

_Gasp_

"Mikan Sakura will you accept my apology." Natsume said looking into her eyes.

"Of course I do Natsume." Mikan said, still blushing strawberry red.

_Yay_

"But I have a something else I want to say Mikan Sakura you are more important to me then anything in this world and I know I can be an ass sometimes,

_Laughter_

"But bear with me because when it comes for you I don't want anyone else to have you. Mikan when you turn twenty one years of age I want you to marry me."

_Gasps and Aww's_

Mikan was stunned into silence "Will you?" Natsume asked. Tears brimmed her eyes and she nodded. "Huh?" he asked.

"Yes I'll marry you baka!" she yelled.

_Screams, applause and whistles filled the air again._

Turns Sakura Mikan was Just the Girl Hyuuga Natsume wanted.

Fin.

* * *

_Well that's the end. No epilouge's no sequels. I'm done. Whew! hehe. Hope you guys continue to read my work cause I'm far from done. lol_

_Hoped you enjoyed my fanfic Just the Girl._

_Please Review. I love you all._

_Lots of Love _

_Chi-chan_


End file.
